Amour ? Ou simple jeu ?
by LapetiteAnzu-Teana
Summary: Quand deux groupes croisent jeux et aventure... Où se trouvera l'amour ? YY x T, S x S, M x J. Quel résumé, ça en dit beaucoup XD. CHAPITRE VI EN LIGNE
1. Chapitre 1

Salut cher fans incontestés. Ben voilà, voici cette fameuse fanfiction dont je vous aie tant parlée xd (_les personnes que je ne vise absolument pas, se reconnaîtront xd_). Euh… ensuite, en ce qui concerne les chapitres : Ils ne contiendront aucun titres ! Pourquoi ? Et bien, c'est très simple Pour ne révéler aucune trace de ce qui se passera dans ces chapitres et aussi, le titre en dit beaucoup, mais point l'univers où ce que cette histoire débutera réellement, hihi ! Pour ce qui est des caractères des persos : Ces derniers ne seront pas OC, ils garderont leurs bonnes habitudes. Bon, ceci étant clair, passons à l'étape suivante !

▼

**Disclaimers:** Les personnages de **Yu-Gi-Oh !** ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, en revanche, ils appartiennent à «Kazuki Takahashi», de même que le monde merveilleux de **Yu-Gi-Oh !**

**Couples:** RevolutionShipping (_sans blague xd_), SilentShipping, PolarShipping, RepalyShipping (_un peu, désolée_) et point de YAOI !

**Genre:** Romantique et humoristique.

**Rating:****K+** ! Et oui, il m'arrive parfois d'être tout innocente (Lili : C'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit ça xd)… mais peut-être que d'ici la fin de cette fic, il y aura éventuellement un **T** (Lili : je me disais aussi).

**Ecrit par:** Lolo xd, Lili et **Lulu** ! Non, je plaisante lol. **Lulu** était seulement pour achever l'enchaînement xd.

**Contribution:** **Angel** y a contribuée également, pour cause de fautes d'orthographes et de phrases mal construite de ma part. Désolée, mais je vous jure que j'essaye à améliorer tout ça, mais dur dur. Et dernière chose à propos de ceci, vu que je n'aime guère déranger la petite **Angel** pour ce genre de chose, elle ne sera pas tout le temps là pour donner sa petite contribution. Mais malgré tout, je la remercie de m'avoir aidée. Merci petit ange !

Et bien, je cois que nous avions tout dit. Sur ces mots, voici tout de suite le premier chapitre !

▲

● Bonne Lecture à toutes (_ben oui, je ne crois que vous aviez changé de sexe jusqu'à aujourd'hui xd_) !  
Ps : Attention, les pages Web ont des yeux et des oreilles xd. ●

* * *

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬  
♥ _Amour ? Ou simple jeu ? _♥

□▪□

◦_Chapitre I◦_  
▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

-

Les vacances d'été étaient déjà bien entamées pour tous les lycéens du collège Domino, si bien que toutes les rues de la ville étaient surpeuplées d'enfants qui pratiquaient de divers jeux en groupe comme le Duel de Monstres en particulier, dont les Duel Disk provenaient de la société de Seto Kaiba, officiellement décrétée comme la plus grande entreprise de jeux du monde. Ils profitaient également des jeux du petit parc de la ville où le soleil était toujours présent ou du moins, presque… Il y avait des jours où la ville était recouverte par des masses sombres et nuageuses qui parfois étaient percées par de fins et légers rayons. Néanmoins, la journée qui allait débuter ce jour-là - premier jour de vacances - s'avérait ensoleillé… Aucun nuage était à l'horizon, à part quelques longs et fins filets soyeux qui traversaient le ciel de leurs douces trajectoires dont des avions parcourant leurs destinations étaient à l'origine.

La ville de Domino était bien animée de cris d'enfants mais pourtant, dans un petit magasin de jeux, le** Turtle Game**, l'ambiance était très silencieuse après le départ de Yugi Muto, qui avait un petit rancard avec sa petite amie, Rebecca Hawkins. Une ambiance silencieuse ? Oui et pour une raison à laquelle Yugi n'était pas très enthousiaste. En effet, son frère, Yami Muto, était parti en vacances si bien que Yugi allait devoir rester seul pendant deux semaines. Yami fut adopté - après qu'il eut décidé de rester dans le monde présent - par Salomon Muto, devenant ainsi son grand-père. Toutes fois, Yugi souriait en pensant à son frère qui allait passer de bonnes vacances. Après tout ce qu'ils venaient de franchir ensemble, c'était normal qu'il se détende un peu. Il s'agissait de ses premières vacances avec ''ses amis''.

Non loin de cette demeure, à deux pâtés de maisons de ce petit magasin de jouets, deux filles - dont l'une avait des cheveux bruns et courts et des yeux bleu saphir et dont l'autre avait de longs cheveux auburns et des yeux vert noisette - se dirigeaient vers la résidence de leur meilleure amie, une certaine Mai, qui avait de longs cheveux blonds bouclés et de grands yeux améthystes. La brune, Tea, connaissait Mai depuis le Royaume des Duellistes mais elles ne s'étaient pas tout de suite aimées. L'auburn, Serenity la connaissait depuis Bataille Ville et depuis, une grande amitié s'était forgée entre les trois filles. Elles se racontaient de tas de choses, parfois très confidentielles, se promenaient ensemble, parfois accompagnées par le grand frère de Serenity, Joey, qui se faisait taquiner par Mai et elles faisaient souvent du shopping ensemble. En bref, ces trois amies se partageaient _tout_.

Une fois arrivées chez leur amie, cette dernière les fit entrer et elles allèrent de ce pas dans sa chambre afin de discuter de leur projet qui avait déjà été abordé quelques jours avant.

Formant un rond, elles s'installèrent sur le lit.

« Alors, toujours partantes les filles ? » demanda-t-elle, en montrant les billets de l'avion pour Karuizawa, qu'elle avait sorti de son sac.

« Moi, j'ai beaucoup de travail et--- » avait commencé à confesser Tea, embarrassée.

« Tu n'as pas le temps de te détendre… Et tu as tort. » acheva Mai en souriant.

« OK… je viens. » abandonna la brune. « Et puis le travail peut attendre. » termina-t-elle d'un air plus enthousiaste.

« Bien dit, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi » se réjouit Mai.

« Tu peux compter sur moi aussi Mai, je viens. Et puis vu que mon frère est parti, je ne sais où, je peux faire ce que je veux ! » s'exclama Serenity. « Et aussi, tant que je suis avec toi, il ne dira rien. N'est-ce pas ? » ajouta-t-elle en s'avançant plus près de Mai, avec de petits yeux soupçonneux.

« Hmm et toi avec un certain Se--- » dit Mai avec un sourire malicieux en regardant sa jeune amie qui toussota pour l'interrompre.

Serenity avait légèrement rougit quand elle entendit le premier son du nom de la personne qu'elle aimait en cachette.

Tea regarda cette scène en rigolant tout bas et mit ses mains devant sa bouche afin d'essayer de ne pas s'esclaffer.

« Hmm… » fit Mai dans un murmure presque audible en apercevant l'auburn rougir.

Serenity essayait en vain de cacher sa gêne. Au bout de quelques secondes, toutes les deux se retournèrent vers Tea qui ne pouvait pas arrêter de rire. Sentant des yeux se river sur elle, son rire diminua d'intensité et finit par s'estomper complètement. Elle resta muette un moment, en regardant les deux paires d'yeux sournois qui la fixaient toujours. Elle retira ses mains de sa bouche toujours en les regardant.

Un petit moment de silence régna dans la pièce.

Mai et Serenity se regardèrent en souriant puis elles se retournèrent à nouveau vers Tea en lui souriant d'un air sournois en souriant d'avantage.

« Et toi avec… » commença Mai.

« …Yami ? » acheva Serenity avec des yeux curieux.

La brune ne dit rien.

« Ca se passe bien ? Ou devrais-je dire, est-ce que ça avance bien ? » demanda Mai, très intéressée par le sujet.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! » essaya de dissimuler Tea.

« Ah non ? » demandèrent Mai et Serenity qui souriaient devant cette couardise tout en

se regardant.

Tea commença à s'inquiéter en les voyant sourire comme cela. Soudain, elles s'approchèrent dangereusement de Tea. Celle-ci s'inquiéta de plus en plus mais elle garda son sang froid. Se collant à son amie afin de lui mettre la pression, Mai commença à encercler de son bras le cou de Tea.

« Tu sais, nous sommes tes amies, tu peux tout nous dire, ça restera entre nous ! » déclara la blonde afin d'essayer d'avoir un peu plus d'informations à propos de Yami.

« Euh… Oh regardez ! Il se fait tard, je vais devoir rentrer ! » s'exclama la pauvre petite Tea, changeant subitement de sujet après avoir regardé sa montre.

Elle voulut se lever afin d'échapper à cet interrogatoire mais ce fut en vain, car Mai l'avait déjà arrêtée.

« Premièrement, il n'est que 13h30 et deuxièmement, n'espère pas t'échapper si facilement ma belle ! » déclara Mai.

Serenity à son tour rigola en regardant cette superbe scène entre ses deux meilleures amies.

« Oh, pourquoi stresses-tu ainsi ? Et pourquoi es-tu si mal à l'aise quand on prononce ce nom ? Explique-moi, je ne comprends pas bien… » demanda Mai avec de petits yeux malicieux et un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« J-Je ne stresse pas ! » balbutia Tea. « Et si tu veux tout savoir, il ne s'est rien passé entre nous. Je parle seulement avec lui et rien de plus. Nous ne sommes que de bon amis, c'est tout. » continua-t-elle.

« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi l'autre jour Joey t'a vu le prendre par le bras ou encore… » Elle s'arrêta un moment et reprit. « Quand t'étais au-dessus de lui, tous les deux allongés sur le sol ? »

« Euh… Et bien c'est très simple, je suis tombée sur lui à cause d'une branche d'arbre. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un accident. » expliqua Tea.

« Hum, hum… » fit Mai en enlevant son bras de Tea.

« Hey mais !? Depuis quand ton frère nous espionne ? » demanda la brune en fronçant les sourcils tout en regardant Serenity.

« Hey attends, je n'ai rien à avoir avec ça moi ! Et je ne savais même pas que ce petit _accident_ s'était produit. » expliqua l'auburn en se retenant de rire tout en jouant les innocentes alors qu'elle ne l'était pas du tout vu que son frère lui racontait tout. « Et en parlant de mon frère, » commença Serenity. « Vous savez ce qu'il avait oublié de prendre avant de partir ? » ricana-t-elle. « Ses chaussettes… Et je ne vous dis pas dans quel état elles étaient ! » Elle marqua une pause puis reprit. « Je me rappelle ; il était en train d'argumenter sur un sujet qui le mettait en colère et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il a fini par oublier ses chaussettes… »

_« Grrr, quand je pense que ce snobinard viens avec nous… » grogna Joey en préparant sa valise rudement, sans en vérifier le contenu._

_« Euh… Joey ? » demanda Serenity en tenant des paires de chaussettes qu'elle regardait avec dégoût._

_« Si je mets la main sur celui qui a fait ça, il va m'entendre… » continua-t-il sans écouter sa sœur._

_« Joey ? »_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Serenity ? » rugit-il en cessant son activité. « Désolé p'tite sœur. » s'excusa-t-il d'avoir crié._

_« Tu as oublié tes chaussettes. » dit-elle en se retenant de rire._

_« Merci Sere--- » commença Joey en tendant la main. _

_« Non ! Juste une question avant de te les donner… Est-ce qu'elles étaient comme ça avant ? Je veux dire… Est-ce que ce sont leurs couleurs d'origine ? » demanda-t-elle en les pointant du doigts et toujours en voulant éclater de rire._

_« Oui, enfin, je crois… Pourquoi cette question ? » demanda-t-il, perplexe. _

_« Oh, pour rien. » gémit-elle._

_Joey ne comprenait toujours pas._

Tea et Mai éclatèrent de rire, suivies de près par Serenity, suite à ce souvenir hilarant. En effet, il n'avait pas oublier son billet comme beaucoup de personnes auraient pu se l'imaginer, mais ses chaussettes _très entretenues_, selon lui.

« Y a pas à dire, ton frère est toujours aussi normal ! » s'exclama Mai, ironiquement.

Quand leur rire cessa enfin, elles reprirent une conversation calme.

« Joey parlait d'un certain **snobinard** qui était donc parti avec _eux_. Ca ne peut être que Seto Kaiba et apparemment, Joey ne partait pas _seul_ mais j'ignore qui est cette troisième personne… Tout ceci est bien étrange. » déclara Serenity, pensive.

_« Tu vas bientôt le savoir… »_ pensa Mai.

« Bon, laissons tout ça de côté et… » Mai marqua une pause. « KARUIZAWA, NOUS VOILA ! » hurla-t-elle en serrant les billets dans ses mains.

« OUAIS !!! » s'exclamèrent les deux autres.

Après ce moment passé chez Mai, Tea et Serenity décidèrent de partir afin de se préparer à leur séjour dans ce fameux chalet en plaine, tous près des bois.

La nuit venait à peine de tomber mais déjà Serenity s'était enfilée dans son lit car le lendemain elle allait devoir se lever tôt pour partir.

Quant à Tea, elle se coucha également très tôt, juste le temps de boucler ses bagages. Une fois dans son lit, la tristesse l'envahit de nouveau, comme chaque soir, Yami lui manquant beaucoup et ce encore plus depuis qu'il était parti en vacances sans qu'elle sache où.

Dans sa chambre, Mai préparait les derniers points de son ''programme'' qu'elle tenait secret même - et surtout - envers ses deux meilleures amies. En réalité, ce programme avait déjà commencé…

_« On ne va pas s'ennuyer avec ce que j'ai préparé… Quand je pense qu'elles ne s'aperçoivent de rien…_ » pensa-t-elle.

◊

◊

▫◊▫

Et ainsi se termina cette journée-là, la lumière douce des étoiles brillant dans le ciel éclairant la ville.

♥

* * *

Hééhéé nous revoici, nous revoilà : Lili et Lolo ! Toutes deux, prêtent à vous laissez savourer ces dernières phrases avant une attente charnelle xd. Ro, on adore le suspense, pas vous ? Ne nous en voulez pas, mais c'est comme ça… Hihi. Comment était ce premier chapitre ? Voulez vous continuer cette aventure avec nous ? Avez-vous changées de sexe xd ? 

Lili : Ro, heureusement que vous avez l'habitude avec cette Lolo… Sinon, je n'imagine même pas votre réaction…

Lolo : Hihi, vive Yami x Tea faisant des choses pas très catholique xd, heureusement pour moi xd.

Lili : ça ne changera jamais !

Lolo : Ecchi Powa !

_Lili : Ecchi Powa !_

Lolo : Que viens-tu de dire ?

Lili : Euh… RevolutionShipping Powaaaaa !

Lolo : Mais oui…

**Kisous à tous !  
Lili & Lolo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bien le bonjour à toutes ! Alors, pas trop fait attendre ? Si c'est le cas, j'en suis navrée et puis, c'est la vie. (_Pour vous faire une fois de plus patienter, que vais-je bien pouvoir inventer comme autre commentaire XD_) Ca, par exemple ! Que ce deuxième chapitre sera complémentaire au premier et qu'il sera, également, la fin d'une partie avant le début d'une autre assez imposante, avec plus si affinité xd. Bon, vu que les attitudes des persos seront respectées, c'est pas gagné niveau parade de l'amour. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il arrivera ce qu'il arrivera nonobstant cela, **na**. Tadam !

▼

**Disclaimers:** Tout le monde sait que les personnages de **Yugioh !** ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas, mais je les emprunte quand même, malgré qu'ils sont une propriété privé de monsieur '**_Kazuki Takahashi_**'.

**Couples:** RevolutionShipping (_sans blague xd_), SilentShipping, PolarShipping, RepalyShipping (_un peu, désolée_) et point de YAOI !

**Genre:** Romantique et humoristique.

**Rating: K+** ! Et oui, il m'arrive parfois d'être tout innocente (Lili : Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit ça, xd)… mais peut-être que d'ici la fin de cette fic, il y aura éventuellement un **T** (Lili : Je me disais aussi)

**Ecrit par:** Lolo xd, Lili et **Lulu** ! Non, je plaisante lol. **Lulu** était seulement pour achever l'enchaînement xd.

**Contribution:** Ah ? Bonne question … Euh, je suis au regret de vous dire qu'Angel ne sera plus avec nous. En revanche, ma p'tite secrétaire préférée du nom de '**Joana**' prendra le relais. En plus d'une secrétaire, j'aurai droit à une **Fire** qui supervisera et qui d'ailleurs, a déjà supervisé, Jadis. Merci à vous les filles !

_Les review's ? _J'aimerais changer pour une fois, si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient.

▲

● Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture pour ce tout nouveau chapitre des plus plaisant  
(_Lolo et Lili qui vous suit à la trace XD_) ●

* * *

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬  
♥ _Amour ? Ou simple jeu ? _♥

□▪□

◦_Chapitre 2◦_  
▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

-

Le lendemain, avec les premiers rayons du soleil, Mai, Tea et Serenity partirent ensembles dès qu'elles eurent terminé de se préparer. La petite ville de Domino commençait seulement à se réveiller, alors qu'une petite brise matinale qui soufflait avec douceur s'était levée sur la ville, donnant de légers frissons aux passants. En Traînant leurs valises et leurs autres sacs derrière elles, un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage des trois jeunes filles en apercevant au loin l'Aéroport et elles se mirent à courir en riant. Elles franchirent les portes à coulisse de l'immense aéroport d'un pas décidé et s'essayèrent sur un banc en attendant le départ de leur avion.

« Et dire que Joey ne m'a rien dit, il est parti sans dire un mot. Pourtant, j'ai essayé… mais dès l'instant où je lui ai demandé, il a prétexté qu'il devait partir se coucher. » Dit Serenity, la tête baissé, en laissant échappé un léger soupir d'inquiétude. »

_Comme chaque soirs, Joey était assis sur le sofa avec ses éternelles chips poivrés à côté de lui, les dégustant avec plaisir en regardant la Télévision …_

_« Joey ? Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose avant que tu ne partes en vacances, demain ? » Demanda Serenity en le rejoignant sur le sofa alors que celui-ci bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire._

_« Oui, vas-y ! Fit-il, je t'écoute petite sœur. »_

_« Où est ce que tu pars en vacances ? Car tu ne m'as rien dit et pourtant, tu me dis toujours tout d'habitude ! Comme avec cette fameuse histoire entre Yami et Tea lorsqu'ils se sont retrouvés accidentellement l'un sur l'autre. » fit Serenity._

_« Ah Oui ! Cette histoire là… intéressante d'ailleurs, je me souviens maintenant. Je me demande si… Car ils sont très proches et ils se voient presque tous les jours ! » Dit Joey avec un air presque sérieux, en se ressassant ses souvenirs avec un petit air soupçonneux._

_« Je me pose aussi des questions là dessus, mais… Dis-moi. Alors ? Où vas-tu ? » Réitéra-t-elle en faisant mine de vraiment vouloir savoir._

_« Eh Bien…euh. » balbutia-t-il en se rappelant des quelques mots de Mai. « C'est pas tout ça, mais je vais me coucher car je me réveille tôt demain. » Déclara-t-il afin de s'enfui à toutes jambes._

_Joey se leva avec son paquet de chips la main et commença à monter les marches vers les chambres et la salle de bain._

_« Mais ? Joey ? »._

_« Allez ! Bonne nuit p'tite sœur et, à dans deux semaines. » S'exclama Joey en bayant et en achevant de terminer son paquet de chips. « Ou, à dans deux jours. » pensa-t-il intérieurement._

_Dès qu'il arriva en haut, Serenity l'interpella._

_« Hey ! Grand Frère ? Tu dors tout de suite ou bien tu vas achever ton paquet de chips avant ? » demanda-t-elle, en savant déjà la réponse._

_« Evidemment que j'achève mes chips, qu'est ce que tu crois…que je vais laisser ces succulentes chips à côté de moi. » Prononça-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre._

_« C'est bien ce que je craignais… » pensa-t-elle, en soupirant._

_En effet ! En passant devant la chambre de mon frère afin de me coucher, ce dernier avait laissé plein de miettes sur le sol ainsi que sur son lit et pour rajouter, il ronflait et parlait durant son sommeil ; de pizzas et d'hamburgers…._

_« Pff, il ne changera jamais… » pensa-t-elle, l'air d'espérée puis reprit. « Tout comme Seto…. »_

« Joey ne pense qu'à son estomac. » affirma Tea en souriant, nullement étonnée par le comportement de ce dernier.

_« Ah ce bon vieux Joey … Il ne cessera jamais de me surprendre ! Et dire qu'il m'a écouté et à fini par dire oui. Bon pas si aisément que ça, je vous l'accorde. Mais j'ai quand même fini par réussir, en lui forçant la main. C'est-à-dire, en l'embrassant, en passant des journées entières à le contredire ou encore en le soudoyant à coup de Hot dog. Joey est parfois idiot mais c'est un grand frère dévoué envers sa petite sœur…. Je me souviens au royaume des duellistes où il sait battu jusqu'au bout, où il n'a pas renoncé en agissant comme un héros pour Serenity. Il est bête mais il a un cœur… » pensa-t-elle en se souvenant du passé._

Soudain, Mai s'approcha de Serenity et s'accroupit afin d'être à sa hauteur. Elle déposa une main sur son épaule, en essayant ainsi de la rassurer.

« Ceci dit Serenity ! Ne t'inquiète pas. Crois-tu que ton frère accepterait cela ? Je pense au contraire, qu'il aurait aimé que tu t'amuses et puis entre filles… rien de mieux pour révéler tout ses petits secrets, n'est-ce pas ma chérie ? » Fit Mai à la jeune fille.

Serenity leva la tête et regarda Tea qui lui souri en faisant un petit signe d'approbation.

« Et en ce qui concerne Tea… elle finira bien par nous dire tout ses petits secrets jusqu'au moindre détail. » Chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille, en voulant rire et en voyant Tea qui essayait d'écouter en se penchant.

Serenity, fit un petit rire.

« Ni compte pas trop, Mai ! » rétorqua-t-elle en ayant tout entendus.

Mai et Serenity sourirent sournoisement à cette phrase, car leur meilleure amie s'était trahie toute seule. La blonde commença à se lever et se faufila derrière Tea. Cette dernière était stressée et inquiète.

« Alors, ça veut dire que tu en as. Petite cachottière, va ! » Dit-elle près de son oreille.

« Non pas du tout. Je t'ai dit que rien ne c'était passé entre moi et Yami ! » S'énerva-t-elle en rougissant.

La petite auburn rigola, car elle adorait regarder ses deux meilleures amies se chicaner joyeusement.

« Même pas un petit peu… » Dit Mai avec curiosité, en voyant Tea rougir.

« Non, rien ! » Acheva-t-elle.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, car avec moi quelque chose se produira…. Crois-moi, avec ce que j'ai préparé… et puis, je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire. Pas tant que je serais là, en plus, j'arrive toujours à mes fins ! » pensa la jeune femme blonde avec fourberie._

Serenity, qui rigolait toujours de ce spectacle, fut interrompue par une voix qui provenait d'un des haut-parleurs de l'aéroport, signifiant aux passagers que leurs vols les attendaient. En traînant de nouveau leurs bagages, elles se dirigèrent vers le couloir menant au couloir d'embarquement. Là, deux hôtesses de l'air prirent leurs billets et ensuite, se chargèrent de leurs bagages. Les trois jeunes filles qui les avaient suivit jusque dans l'avion, prirent places, les une à côté des autres.

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'avion décolla dès que tous les passagers furent montés à bord de l'appareil qui volait en direction de Karuizawa. Tout au long de ce trajet, l'ambiance fut paisible. Cela du à l'origine, que nombre de personnes lisait, dormait ou bien chuchotait entre elles … Néanmoins, le bruit du moteur parvint tout de même à perturber faiblement le calme régnant.

Tea aussi était calme et songeuse. Elle posa son coude sur le manche du siège et déposa sa tête sur sa main, tout en regardant par le hublot.

La blonde ainsi que l'auburn la regardèrent d'un air curieux et soupçonneux

_« A quoi pense-t-elle ? Où à qui pense-t-elle …Yami, sans doute. » pensèrent Mai et Serenity._

Les deux amies se regardèrent en faisant un petit signe d'approbation et se retournèrent en direction de Tea avec l'air intéressé.

_« Quand je pense que je me suis retrouvé au-dessus de lui, sur le sol… » pensa-t-elle en rougissant légèrement._

Mai et Serenity se regardèrent de nouveau en aillant vu leur amie rougir.

« Hmm, Yami ? Je le pense aussi. » Murmurèrent-elles par simple transmission de pensée.

_C'était un après-midi comme tout les autres… Yami devait m'attendre près du parc, afin de discuter entre amis. En me dépêchant de le rejoindre, car j'étais un peu en retard, à cause d'une certaine blonde qui essayait en vain de s'informer…_

_Dès que je le vis, en ne m'arrêtant pas de courir pour autant, je me suis dirigée dans sa direction à toute hâte. En ne faisant pas attention à une racine d'arbre qui était courbé dans le sol, mon pied s'est coincé et je suis tombée sur Yami qui a amorti ma chute._

_Je fit un instant allongé sur lui, mes lèvres frôlant les siens, ainsi que ma poitrine qui s'était déposait contre sa chemise noire ; contre son torse. Je me relève doucement à l'aide de mes mains et de mes genoux contre le sol. Cette position était très gênante pour nous deux mais en dépit de cela, la texture rouge coquelicot que produisait le rougissement, n'avait apparut sur le visage de Yami pendant ce petit accident et approche. Mon cœur battait la chamade et soudainement, je me sentis rougir…_

_« Tea, est-ce que tout va bien ? » me demanda-t-il, inquiet._

_« J…je… » Balbutiais-je._

_Nous étions toujours sur le sol, très près l'un de l'autre. Se regardant toujours dans les yeux, son souffle c'était déposé sur mon visage, tout comme le mien._

_- _

_&&& _

_Pendant cette 'accident', des bruits plutôt étranges et à peine audible, s'étaient produit… CLICK, CLICK._

_**…**_

_Joey qui passait par-là, ne s'arrêta pourtant pas de marcher et fixa toujours cette scène incroyable mais vrai. Il ne savait plus se détacher de cette vue, l'air quelque peu bouche bé. Toujours d'un regard observateur, il s'écrasa contre un arbre et tomba à la renverse ; sonné pour un bon moment._

_**…**_

_Yugi et Rebecca, qui se promenaient dans le parc en se tenant la main, s'arrêtèrent un moment et regardèrent cette scène, l'air indifférent._

_- _

_&&& _

_Toujours à mainte le sol. Mon regard avait croisé le sien et je fis comme hypnotiser pour un moment indéterminé. Dès lors, il m'était impossible d'y échapper, même de me relever…_

_« J…je vais bien et t…toi ? » balbutiais-je._

_« Ça va aussi. » me dit-il, soulagé._

_Peu de temps après, je repris mes esprits et me leva doucement. Par la suite, Yami en fit de même._

_« Je suis désolée, Yami. » dis-je, embarrassée._

_« Ne sois pas désolé, ce n'est rien. » me rassura-t-il._

_Lui rendant son sourire, je le prit par le bras et nous commençâmes notre balade. Durant ce parcours, j'aperçut qu'il était songeur._

_« Yami, est-ce que ça va ? » demandais-je, curieuse._

_« … Oui, ne t'en fais pas. » me dit-il souriant._

**_& _**

_Je me posais des questions… sur ce qu'il c'était passé. Peut-être, avait-il ressenti la même chose que moi, dès cet instant ? … Je l'ignore !._

_Oui, c'était une journée assez rebondissante... pour ne pas dire, riche en émotion. Mais malgré cela, heureusement que nous étions seules. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais car dès le lendemain, presque tout le monde était déjà au courant…_

Toujours plongé dans cette pensée… elle fit un faible gémissement, en rougissant.

-

-

-

_Qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas, pour être auprès de toi…_

◊

◊

▫◊▫

-

Et pendant ce périple, le mutisme régnait en maître, à part, quelques petits chuchotements indiscrets…

« Alors, tu rêvais encore de Yami ? » demanda Mai avec un air suspect.

_« Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! Voilà qu'elle remet ça. » Songea Tea, qui soupira une nouvelle fois._

_Serenity rigola une fois de plus « Oh, c'est un interrogatoire ma parole et tous les jours en plus ! Avec toute cette pression… la pauvre… Elle va finir par craquer… » Pensa-t-elle.  
-_

* * *

Et voici la fin ! Alors, cela vous a-t-il plut ? Pour tout vous dire, c'était alléchant… et épicé, tout de même. Marrant aussi avec qui vous avez et ce n'est pas encore fini avec lui ; ce n'est que le début, même avec les autres… surtout Seto. (_Vous auriez sûrement devinez ça, je pense_). Bref, comme quoi… ça promet. 

**A présent, passons aux review's.**

**Regenerating Fire :** Salut, toi. Ah lala cette Fire ! Je le dis et le répéterai sans cesse. Pourquoi ? Car tu ne changeras jamais ! Tien ? Miss Pigloo aussi ? … Ce serait pas un petit bonhomme qui ressemble à pingouin et avec un puzzle autour du cou ? XD. Enfin soit,… Et oui, c'est la fameuse fic co-écrite par 'Laluna-la-poète' ! Quel doux mot ! Merci pour elle. Pour les disclamers ? Euh, personnellement, j'adore les mettre. QUOI ? Alors pourquoi l'autre jour, j'ai vu des caractères spéciaux insérés dans ta fic (_tu sais… avec la mode paysan à la façon torse nu._) Hum, emmailloté dans un drap blanc et transporté par une cigogne ? Ok… XD, tu m'étonneras toujours, Fire.  
- Alors, Karuizawa ? En faite, c'est le nom où ce qu'ils vont séjourner. En plus, je vous ai mis une signification dans la fic même, regarde! **Chalet en plaine, tous près des bois**. . Bon, je sais que ce n'était pas bien précisé… donc, je m'excuse. Mais, maintenant, vous le savez.  
Une attente charnelle, tel est le nom… euh, éternelle, c'est pas un peu trop là. C'est tout vu, mais avec moi… Désolée pour les updates, Fire.- Papa pingouin ? Ah, je pige, enfin XD.Et voilà, je vais essayer de faire plus niveau update, mais je ne promets rien. Kisous à toi ma puce.

♥

**Joana Melodya :** Oh mais qu'il vlà, c'est ma secrétaire personnel, à ce que je vois.  
Alors… hihi, avec Seto ? Aya, on va se marrer, tu vas voir. Oh ma pauvre Tea, ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'en souffrira plus très longtemps. Gros bisous pour toi, ma choupinette.

♥

**La petite réunionaise :** Ah lala, voici 'ma tite perverse du RS' XD. Contente de voir que ma fic te plaît. Et direct, intéressant cette scène… je savais que tu allais dire cela, je m'y attendais. Oui, j'aime bien quand Serenity rougit, c'est chou.  
Voilà, je te fais d'énorme bisous et on se revoit pour un deuxième chapitre, alors. Bye ma choupinette.

♥

**Blue Eyes Dreamer :** Tiens, une nouvelle parmi mes fidèles lectrices. Bienvenue au club, cher amie. Ah, une fan du Silent ? A la bonheur. Ne t'en fait pas, il y aura du Silent mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Je crois que tu dois t'en douter, car Seto n'ait pas d'humeur prometteuse. Donc, il y en aura mais il faut patienter. Bien sûr, il y aura des indices comme quoi ce couple se formerait par la suite… donc, mais n'ait pas peur, tu en seras soumise. Kisous à toi.

♥

**Island Heart :** Hi ! Alors, contente d'avoir lu la suite petite nouvelle ? (_pas si nouvelle que ça_) Déjà ! Désolée pour mon retard, j'essayerai à l'avenir d'aller plus vite niveau update.  
Ensuite, les réponses, ah : Bonne question, où sont les garçons ? Je ne sais pas ou bien, je ne te dirais pas et puis, tu verras bien. Si je te révèle déjà tout à l'avance, ça ne serait pas du jeu. Alors la raison des trois zigotos: Tu verras !- Hum, pour le 'Silent', ce n'est peut-être pas perdu d'avance, qui sait (moi xd).  
Merci de ta review et ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises… même avec un certain couple (on se comprend là, n'est-ce pas ?). Kisous !

♥

**Moonfree :** Ah ? Génial, encore une nouvelle lectrice. Décidement, … je vous adore.  
- Es toi la miss pigloo ? Je t'ai reconnueuuhhh XD.  
Meurtres et trahisons ? C'est quoi, tu n'aurais pas trop forcé sur tes bonbecs et sur la bouteille, toi ? xd. Yeah, meurtres en série XD. Non, je ne crois pas…  
Ah ça, tu n'es plus blonde, dommage, hein ? Acajou, c'est trop beau… Oui et en même temps dangereux frissonne. Super ! Ce ne sont plus des zigotos, mais des fauves XD. 6 en plus ? Comment le sais-tu ? Et en liberté dans la nature… vive l'érotisme :p. (_mode Ecchi xd_). Et oui, dans le même lieu, c'est plus … mieux pour 'les grand esprits se rencontrent'. Ah et Mai ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a derrière la tête ? Vas savoir. Si tu étais à l'origine une blonde, tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème pour s'avoir…  
Merci pour ta review, kisous.

♥

**MagicAnzu :** Salut ma Anzu. Et oui, comme tu peux le voir, ça promet et grandement avec cette Mai. Oh oui, pauvre Yugi… Vive Rebecca dans ce cas là, n'est-ce pas ? Ca va, ton raisonnement est exacte. Enfin, ne t'inquiète pas, la suite arrivera… en temps voulut. Kisous et merci pour ta review.

♥

**SSScorpion :** Hello ! Je vois que tu ne t'es point sentie visée xd.  
Et oui, les trois zigotos ensemble, cela promet et au plus haut point, je te rassure. XD belles chaussettes, ne trouves-tu pas ? Mon dieu ! Ah et cette chère Mai… que manigance-t-elle ? Mystère et boule de gomme. Enfin, kisous la puce.

♥

**Elinea :** Kikou toi. Je vois que cette fic te réjouit. J'espère qu'elle te plaira encore après… Enfin, kisous à toi et merci pour ta review.

♥

_Merci à tous pour vos review's ! Ces dernières m'ont énormément plues_

**Kisous à tous  
Lili & Lolo**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello cher public ! Nous sommes de retour… Lili : Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, muah ah ah ! Lolo : Afin de préserver le monde de l'innocence, afin de rallier tout les peuples à l'**ecchisme** notre science. Lili : … Afin d'écraser simplicité et naïveté, afin d'étendre notre pouvoir jusqu'à la voie lactée. Lolo : Lolo ! Lili : Lili ! Lolo : Les LiLoGirls plus rapide que la lumière. Lili : Rejoignez-nous tous ou se sera la guerre ! Un type qui sort de nul part (_je ne sais pas s'il est à poil celui là XD_) : Oui, la guerre !  
Lolo : Les LiLoGirls sont là… na na na na na na… on ne vous laissera plus dormir, on vous suit partout… Lili : On va peut-être arrêter la chanson… les LiloGirls vous guettent du haut des cieuuuuuuuuux XD. Lolo : MDR ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, voici le nouveau chapitre et notre cas ne s'arrange pas non plus XD.

▼

**Disclaimers:** Tout le monde sait que les personnages de **Yugioh !** ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas, mais je les emprunte quand même, malgré qu'ils sont une propriété privée de monsieur '**_Kazuki Takahashi_**'.

**Couples:** RevolutionShipping (_sans blague xd_), SilentShipping, PolarShipping, RepalyShipping (_un peu, désolée_) et point de YAOI !

**Genre:** Romantique et humoristique.

**Rating: K+** ! Et oui, il m'arrive parfois d'être tout innocente (Lili : Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit ça, xd)… mais peut-être que d'ici la fin de cette fic, il y aura éventuellement un **T** (Lili : Je me disais aussi)

**Ecrit par:** Lolo xd, Lili et **Lulu** ! Non, je plaisante lol. **Lulu** était seulement pour achever l'enchaînement xd.

**Contribution:** Vu qu'à partir de ce chapitre 3, tout a été programmé voir même organisé selon nos plans, il est plus que normal de ne pas la faire corriger ni visualiser avant son heure par autrui afin de préserver au maximum nos projets avenir pour cette fic. Donc, … nous essayerons de consacrer plus d'attention à l'orthographe.

_Pour les review's : _Même chose

● Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture à tous  
(_Faites attention, nous vous suivons comme votre ombre XD_) ●

▲

* * *

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬  
♥ _Amour ? Ou simple jeu ? ♥_

□▪□

◦_Chapitre 3◦_  
▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

-

L'avion venait d'atterrir et à peine avaient-elles posé le pied à terre que Tea se souvint des dernières paroles de Yami avant son départ.

_Ce soir là, il m'avait de nouveau raccompagné jusque chez moi._

_« Alors, c'est demain que tu t'en va ? » soupirais-je._

_« En effet… mais ne t'en fais pas, on se reverra bientôt. » me dit-il en souriant._

_Je lui souris et l'embrassa sur… la joue (Hey mais ! Vous, vous attendiez à quoi là, hein ? xd by Lili). _

_« Passe de bonnes vacances, Yami. » lui dis-je d'une voix douce. _

_Il me rendit un sourire avant de partir. Quant à moi, je franchissais le seuil de ma porte avec tristesse et referma cette dernière après l'avoir franchit. Quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées depuis que tu étais parti et me mettant de dos contre la porte, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues._

Suite à la réception de leurs bagages, les filles allèrent dans le hall d'entrée.

« Où on va maintenant ? » demanda Tea qui regardait partout avec trouble.

« Chercher le guide. » répondit Mai, meneuse du groupe.

« Et où est-il ? » questionna toujours Tea.

« Là bas ! » dit Mai qui pointa de son doigt un jeune homme tenant une pancarte.

« Comment tu sais que c'est lui ? » sollicita une Serenity avec doute.

« Il y a mon nom sur la pancarte. » sourit d'avantage Mai, qui regardais Serenity du coin de l'œil.

« Vous devez être les 3 filles dont j'attendais la venue ? Dans ce cas… Veuillez me suivre ! » dit le jeune homme qui s'était équipé de leurs bagages et sortit de l'aéroport, suivit de près par celles-ci.

Elle suivirent toujours ce guide qui les conduisit à travers les bois, dans le but d'arriver jusqu'à leur chalet afin d'y séjourner durant ces deux semaines. Au bout du chemin, il déposa les valises des demoiselles et puis repartit.

« Bon séjour ! » s'exclama le jeune homme qui était déjà sur le chemin du retour.

« Merci mon brave. » remercia Mai avec le sourire.

Après avoir pris possession des clefs de leur chalet que venait de leurs confier le guide, les demoiselles commencèrent l'exploration de la demeure. Ce petit logis de bois au quatre vitreux identiques était muni d'un vaste salon d'un chêne assez clair et dont les divans arboraient une couleur beige crème. Plus à droite de la pièce, se dressait une mini cuisine toute équipée. Ayant fait le tour du rez-de-chaussée, les belles montèrent à l'étage pour y découvrir enfin leur chambre.

A leurs gauches, une immense armoire de bois brun brillant et en face, juste aux côtés des fenêtres, trois lits côte à côté séparés par une table de nuit. Alors qu'à droite, s'imposait une salle de bain composée d'une douche ainsi qu'un petit évier surplombé d'un miroir. Les deux fenêtres de la chambre éclairaient la pièce au banal planché et aux murs bleutés.

« Je prends le lit du milieu ! » dit la blondinette en sautant dessus.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » s'étonna Serenity.

« C'est moi qui ai réservé alors, c'est moi qui décide. »

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Mai. » rétorqua la jolie brune.

Cette dernière alla s'installer sur le lit de gauche et lui balança un coussin. Mai s'abaissa de justesse laissant le projectile suivre sa course pour atterrir sur Serenity qui en relança un sur Tea.

« Rater ! » se réjouît Mai.

« Tien alors ! »

Mai se ramassa enfin son coussin ainsi que celui de Serenity. Les trois filles continuèrent leur bataille pendant un bon moment avant de se décider à descendre rechercher leurs bagages.

**  
&&&**

**- **

Après s'être définitivement installées au chalet, les filles sortirent prendre l'air ainsi qu'inspecter les environs. A un certain moment, elles se rendirent chacune compte qu'elles s'étaient perdues de vue. Tea qui tenta en vain de retrouver ses amies, commença à paniquer lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits venant de derrière un buisson voisin. La jeune fille s'avança avec prudence de l'arbuste et en écarta quelques branches.

« HAAAAA ! »

Le cri perçant de la brunette se répandit aux alentours. En entendant ce hurlement, Mai et Serenity se mirent à courir pour savoir d'où il provenait en sachant qu'il appartenait à leur amie. Tea venait de se retrouver face à… (_… un homme à poil au regard insistant XD. Remercier vos chères auteuses pour ce petit débordement XD … _)…Yami qui avait fait la même chose.

« YAMIIIIII ! »

Elle lui sauta dessus et il recula par la force de son élan ; ils finissent par tomber tout les deux lorsqu'il glissa sur un caillou (_caillou by Lili : les cailloux passent partout xD_). A cet instant précis, Mai et Serenity arrivèrent, voyant leur amie étalée sur Yami et en face d'elles Joey et Seto qui venaient eux aussi de débarquer. La blonde immortalisa ce moment en prenant une photo souvenir.

« Il y a des chambres d'hôtels pour ça ! » commenta Kaiba sur un ton moqueur, les bras croisés.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. » se défendit Yami.

« Nous ne sommes que de bons amis. » rajouta Tea, embarrassée.

« Ché pas vous mais... j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette scène. » ironisa Joey.

« C'est dans la boîte. » chuchota la blonde, à l'oreille de Serenity.

« Et une de plus ! » lui fit remarquer l'auburn.

« Je commence à avoir faim pas vous ? » s'exclama Joey, entendant son estomac crier famine.

« Joey ! » l'engueula la dite Mai, une main posée sur l'une de ses hanches.

« Au fait… qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » questionna Serenity.

« Ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas au courant ! Ces deux là ne vous ont rien dit ? » dit Kaiba toujours sur un ton des plus amical.

« De quoi ? » rétorqua Mai sous un air innocent.

« Mais c'est toi qui….. » essaya d'argumenter le blond.

« C'est juste une coïncidence. » rattrapa Yami en donnant un coup de coude à son ami.

« Je pense que nous allons y aller. On a pas encore fini de s'installer. » dit Mai, faisant un clin d'œil à ce dernier.

Sur ce, Seto partit en n'en ayant marre de cette discussion sous les yeux de Serenity.

« Allons-y aussi ! » fit Joey qui posa sa main sur l'épaule de Yami.

« Salut les gars ! » conclu Mai en faisant un clin d'œil au blond avant de tourner les talons.

Tout le monde repartit de son côté ; au même moment, Yami et Tea se retournèrent et eurent un léger sourire en regardant l'autre.

_« Il avait raison…. » pensa la brunette._

« Tea, tu viens ? » demanda la rouquine.

« J'arrive ! »

♥

* * *

Lolo : Hey LILI ? Oo Mais c'est quoi ça, HEIN ! Que fait un homme à poil au regard insistant, dis-moi ? 

Lili : bah…. Il regarde XD.

Lolo : Non pas ça .. Je veux dire… QU'EST CE QU'IL FOU DANS NOTRE FIC ?!

Lili : Pourquoi ? Ca te plais pas ? XD c'est sorti tout seul, j'y peux rien moi…. Je suis innocente XD

Lolo : La comme ça, on dirait pas Si tu demandes mon avis lol. Et puis, depuis quand on inverse les rôles ? C'est moi la pas innocente XD… normalement (je dis bien, normalement xD).

Lili : justement j'ai pas demandé ton avis XD et puis…… c'est de ta faute après tout….. c'est toi qui ma contaminée uu….. l'élève dépasse le maître XD.

Tous : Là, elle marque un point la Lili… mais c'est pas rassurant quand même xD.

Lolo : Hum hum … Ben euh, et si on en restait là ? Hihi ?

Lili : YEAH ! j'ai le dernier mot (pour une fois XD)…. A la prochaine et heu… sans hommes à poil enfin, je vais essayer XD.

Lolo : T'as intérêt lol, quoi que… j'en pense pas moins. Petite parenthèse : A ne pas confondre **'Yami'** et '**l'homme à poil avec un regard insistant**'. Enfin, si Yami est nu… là oui mais je pense pas au regard insistant MOI… euh quand même, ça le fait pas ! Bon pour moi, ça me dérange pas (ça vous étonne… ? xD).

'_**C'était les Lilogirls**'_

**Merci, merci xD (comme on se la pête pas xD)**

_Bon ben maintenant… **place aux review's !**_

**SSScorpion :**

Hey ! Me voici… Lolo -- pas cool l'intro, bouh ! Pas grave, ce n'est qu'une intro après tout. Hey bien oui, le voici… dans toute sa grandeur de PDG fort bien sympathique, comme toujours xD. Il t'a plu ? J'en suis sur… enfin tu me diras que c'est normal aussi, vu que tu es fan de Toto . Tutu ? Non ? XD, je crois pas… attends que je regarde… euh **NON**.  
Et oui, il y a des témoins, faut bien xD sinon, se serait pas marrant ! MDR les surnoms que tu donnes toi, excellent xD. Hum … pour le : je sens que cela va se retourner bientôt contre elles… euh, va s'avoir ce que les auteuses on en tête lol. Voilà, j'espère que la continuité de cette fic ne te laissera pas indifférente, sur ce kisous et à la prochaine. Lolo (_je pense que tu le savais, non ? MDR_)!

♥

**La petite reunionaise :**

Hellooo ! devine qui c'est ….. c'est Lili ah tu t'en fou ? et bah ca va alors je m'en vais moi XD Pour une fois que je vais répondre, non mais franchement, c'est quoi ca hein ! ca y est tu m'as fait pleurer (_Lolo : oulah ! mais où va le monde ? XD_). Alors que dire, que dire….. bah je suis chez Lolo et comme je suis là, on a décider de répondre ensemble c'est chouette nan ? QUOI ? tu voulais qu'elle te réponde ? et ben nan t'as pas le choix tu vas subir mwahahaha ! Bon reprenons nos esprits ' (_toi : pourquoi, t'en a un ?/ moi : heu…. Ah oui j'en ai un XD_), je ne pense que l'on aie écrit que Yami rougissait, enfin chacun l'interprète comme il veut ! Après tout, on n'a pas le monopole des pensées lol.  
Sinon tu as bien raison il faut réussir à la faire avouer…. Alala si j'étais là, ça serait autre chose XD…. Petits détails croustillants à vendre « pas cher pas cher » …. Qui veut ? XD. Oups '''……..je peux rien dire ….. Secret défense XD. Tien au moment où tu me dis : « haha j'ai hâte de voir la suite plus Yami et Téa chouette ! », je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai cru que tu avais mis COUETTE XD ca aurait tout changer quand même….. moi ? perverse ? ca va pas la tête XD. Et oui Yugi et Rebecca voient la vie en rose…. Ils sont trop jeunes pour comprendre XD. Mais Yami et Tea comprennent eux, ils le font en direct... heu nan pas pour le moment XD.  
Et ben voilà une bonne chose de faite quoique c'est un bien grand mot XD. Je m'en vais te laisser…….. c'était Lili en direct de heu…. Lilostation 05 XD.

♥

**MagicAnzu :**

Salut à toi jeune innocente (_c'est normal, t'es jeune xD_) … mais pour combien de temps encore, tel est la question que tout le monde se pose mdr. Je compte les minutes et les heures pour que tu me rejoignes enfin dans mon monde… avec quelques regards insistants, ça devrait aller, non ? xD. (_A poil tu vas me dire ? Non, pas de ça entre-nous XD_). Sa yé, tu m'as reconnu, hey oui c'est Lolo ! C'est cool ça, hein ? Quoi tu voulais que Lili te réponde ? Ah et bien, le sort en a décidé autrement, **muah ah ah !**  
Te faire mourir d'attente ? Je pense que c'est pas que moi aussi mais NOUS… Nous voulions te faire mourir d'attente mdr.Hum, je vois que notre fic te plais malgré que je sois une ecchi, Ah le comble du bonheur lol, d'en être une, bien sûr.Hey oui, du Replay (ça t'étonne venant de moi, tu vas me dire lol). Voilà, j'espère que la suite te plaira encore nonobstant l'absence de Replay. Bisous et que le 'Ecchisme' t'ouvre ses portes.

♥

**Tenshi93 :**

Heu pourquoi pas megasuperhypergenialement magnifique XD nan c'est pas vrai… je me la pête un peu de trop parfois ''…je me laisse emballé par mon instinct de brune folle furieuse XD En bref, moi c'est Lili à ton service . Bon bah, on se connaît pas vraiment mais… je suis sûre que ca va venir sauf si tu prends peur de moi (_y'aurais de quoi quand même XD_).Alors, si tu aimes la scène dans le parc bah, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises lol. Je ne dis plus rien moi sauf peut être et je le fais…. Bye bye et j'èspère que ce chapitre et les suivant te plairont toujours autant. Lili agence service tout risque bonsoir XD.

♥

**Elinea :**

C'est de nouveau moi … Lolo et oui, la chance… tu me diras xD. Oui, j'avoue que c'était plutôt bien (_humeur comme Kaiba, fier de moi et de ce que je pense_) et non, se la pête pas du tout avec ça xD. Hihi, en espérant que les prochains chapitres te plairont encore  
(_qu'elle question que je me pose là ? je le sais déjà que tu aimeras mdr_) d'ici là, kisous et à la prochaine dans le prochain chapitre lol.

♥

**Yami X Téa forever :**

Fire ! c'est qui la timbrée qui hurle ton nom ? bah c'est Lili fallait s'en douter XD. Tu veux une bonne nouvelle ? ok bah on te pardonne …. (_en échange de combien ? XD_). Tu aimes nos allusions coquines ? moi aussi lol je crois que.. je ne m'en lasserais jamais surtout quand Lolo est à mes côtés… alors là ça empire XD. Tien on a ajouter une nouvelle catégorie de miss ? Oo je savais pas…. Tu nous en as caché des choses XD. Alors ca fait combien des mecs à tes pieds ? XD Bon j'arrête maintenant sinon je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter de dire des choses…. Bien pires XD. Je tiens à te dire que nous sommes très flattées par tes compliments, ca fait vraiment plaisir. Merci à toi ma petite Fire, plein de bizous pour toi. Amicalement Lili des Lilogirls (_j'adore ce pseudo_).

♥

**Moonfree :**

Hellllllooooo ! et non, ce n'est pas Lili xD. C'est moi, Lolo ! **Muah ah ah**, rassurant n'est-ce pas ? Moui, Je trouve aussi lol. Oui, c'est vrai ça ! Comment as-tu fait pour rater cette fic, non mais ? XD. Hihi, je te comprends, nous aussi nous sommes débordées et j'espère que tu guéris en même temps malgré le fait que tu aimes rester chez toi, nous aussi d'ailleurs ! Mai est une vraie blonde, c'est vrai et heureusement d'ailleurs que tu as changé de couleur, parce que, alors… on se comprend XD. Heureusement que Mai est là, histoire que des cœurs s'embrasent… et pour qu'ils battent à l'unissons peu importe l'endroit (**_ecchisme xD_**). Vas-y fait-nous voir tes talents de danseuses, vu que tu as l'habitude, c'est pas sorcier pour toi XD. Oula, tu verras bien… je ne dirais rien ! Toi ? Sadique ? Tu penses bien à ce que je pense, si tu as pensé à ce que je pense, tes pensées ne sont point fausses XD. Mais t'inquiète pas, les sadiques, ça me connaît… la preuve, j'en suis une XD.  
Oh le beau terme, becqueter ? mdr, nous sommes des pigeons maintenant lol et 24h/24 en plus, la chance -- lol. Petite parenthèse : Joey est bien verseau lol.  
Merci pour les compliments, ça nous touches beaucoup et espérons que tu apprécieras la suite. Pleins de bisous à toi aussi, de même que pour les autres, bye.

**♥**

_Et voilà, à la prochaine les amies et merci vraiment pour vos review's._

**Kisous à tous  
Lili & Lolo**


	4. Chapter 4

Rebienvenue à ba… à nous xD, déjà. Contente de vous revoir aussi. Nous sommes désolée si vous avez déjà acheté nos cercueils et qu'ils ne vous seront plus d'aucune utilité mais attention cher public, NOUS NE SOMMES PAS ENCORE MORTE xD et loin de là. Vous allez devoir nous supporter encore longtemps XD (**Lili** : et oui même dans la tombe, je viendrais vous hantez mwha ha ha xD) (**Lolo** : et moi, je viendrais vous raconter une ptite histoire pour ne pas vous faire dormir justement xD). Mais vu que nous ne sommes pas encore morte, vous avez encore un petit temps de répit avant le grand trépas.

▼

**Disclaimers:** Tout le monde sait que les personnages de **Yugioh !** ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas, mais je les emprunte quand même, malgré qu'ils sont une propriété privé de monsieur '_**Kazuki Takahashi**_'.

**Couples:** RevolutionShipping (_sans blague xd_), SilentShipping, PolarShipping, RepalyShipping (_un peu, désolée_) et point de YAOI !

**Genre:** Romantique et humoristique.

**Rating:**** K **! Et oui, il m'arrive parfois d'être toute innocente (Lili : Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit ça, xd)… mais peut-être que d'ici la fin de cette fic, il y aura éventuellement un **T** (Lili : Je me disais aussi).

**Ecrit par :** Lolo xd, Lili et **Lulu** ! Non, je plaisante lol. **Lulu** était seulement pour achever l'enchaînement xd.

**Contribution:**A part l'homme à poil xD, je vois pas trop en faite, donc bon… disons que, on est plus que deux lol.

● Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture pour ce tout nouveau chapitre des plus retardé et nous en sommes navrées (_Lolo et Lili qui ne savent plus quoi dire mais on vous suis toujours XD_) ●

▲

* * *

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

♥ _Amour ? Ou simple jeu ? __♥_

□▪□

◦_Chapitre 4◦_

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

-

La nuit venue au chalet des filles, Mai qui était assise sur son lit, pensive, se retourna d'un coup vers ses amies l'air satisfait de l'idée brillante qui venait de lui effleurer l'esprit.

« Hey les filles ! Et si on s'amusait un peu ? » fit la blonde, une lueur sournoise dans les yeux et le sourire aux lèvres.

« Moi je suis partante ! » s'écria Tea, l'air motivée.

« Je vous suis ! » ajouta Serenity.

Entraînées par Mai, elles empruntèrent un raccourci pour l'endroit mystère. Tea se sentit de moins en moins rassurée à cause des bruits de la pénombre et du plein entrain de la blonde alors que Serenity, elle, suivait aveuglement.

« Au fait, tu nous emmènes où ? » demanda la brune avec angoisse et curiosité.

Mai ne répondit pas.

Quelques instants plus tard, elles aperçurent un chalet sans doute celui des garçons…

« Oh non ! » désespéra Tea « Ne me dit pas que…. » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Je crois bien que si. » dit l'auburn sous son air enfantin.

La brunette voulut rebrousser chemin mais ne sachant où aller, décida de rester.

« Tu ne pensais pas rebrousser chemin, Tea ? » supposa Mai sur un sourire du coin des lèvres.

Arrivée face à la porte d'entrée, la meneuse crocheta la serrure à l'aide de sa lime ongle qu'elle venait de prendre de sa poche, laissant ainsi entrer ses amies à l'intérieur.

« CHUT ! » souffla la blondinette en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche « Suivez-moi ! »

« Je crains le pire. » frémît la brune.

« Tea ! » réprimanda Serenity, se retournant vers son amie.

Elles étaient dans le couloir où la chambre des garçons se trouvait.

**&&&**

-

Dans leur chambre, les garçons déjà en tenue de nuit étaient chacun dans leur coin : l'un portant un short et un t-shirt noir, assis sur son lit et tapotant son ordinateur. Les autres, à l'opposé sur des lits superposés ; le premier, habillé d'un simple pantalon de training noir laissant son torse complètement à découvert, assis sur le lit du bas, pensif. Le second, sur celui du dessus, vêtu d'un short bleu avec des petits gâteaux et un t-shirt blanc, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil à cause d'une certaine personne.

**&&&**

-

Les filles se mirent à regarder par le trou de la serrure.

« Il a enfin mit ce que je lui ai acheté.… Oh, il est si mignon. » chuchota la meneuse de groupe.

« De quoi ? » s'interrogea Serenity.

« Regarde ! »

L'auburn commença à rire après avoir jeté un bref regard par le trou.

« Aucun commentaire. Rends-moi la serrure maintenant ! A moins que…. Tu ne veuilles regarder quelqu'un en particulier. » reprit-elle avec un air mesquin.

« Non, non ! Ca ira. » répondit l'auburn qui essaya de se disculper.

Tea les regarda d'un air amusé en comprenant les insinuations de Mai.

« Oh Yami ! Sa tenue n'est pas mal non plus. » lança la blonde.

« Comment il est ? » dit Tea qui se précipita vers le trou poussant Mai à son passage

_« Ho, trop beau ! »_

Elle croyait l'avoir pensé mais l'avais bel et bien dit.

« Tien, tien ! » s'enjoua Serenity.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » demanda Mai avec malice.

« Heu rien, rien du tout, j'ai chaud pas vous ? » répondit la brune les joues rosies.

« Tu t'es bien rincé l'œil ? Rends ma place ! Rends-la-moi ! » s'excita la blondinette.

**&&&**

-

« Kaiba ! Arrête-moi ce machin ! » s'énerva Joey.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que cette tenue t'allait à ravie ? » ironisa Kaiba.

« Tien ! Prends ça, snobinard ! » dit le blond qui lança un coussin sur Seto.

Yami les regarda du coin de l'œil d'un air désespéré. Seto mis son ordinateur de côté et ordonna à Joey de descendre lui et ses gâteaux.

« Je vais te montrer ce que c'est un homme ! » lança Joey qui partit fouiller dans son sac afin d'en extirper une de ses paires de chaussettes (_croyez en l'âme des chaussettes, vous m'en direz des nouvelles XD by les deux timbrées de services _)

Se faisant, il se mit en position d'attaque face à Kaiba.

**&&&**

-

« Il n'est pas si bête que ça après tout. » raisonna la dénommée Mai sur un ton jovial.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? » se demandèrent en même temps les deux autres jeune filles pleines de curiosité.

« Joey va attaquer Kaiba avec ses chaussettes ! » répondit alors la blonde qui ne quittait plus la scène au travers de la serrure.

« Oh, le pauvre… » s'enquit la rouquine qui plaignait le pauvre Seto.

**&&&**

**-**

« Wheeler, tu es encore plus à plaindre que ce que je ne le pensais ! » grogna le PDG un petit soutire sur le coin de ses lèvres.

« _Décidément, ces deux là ne s'entendront jamais_. » pensa Yami complètement désespéré de ce spectacle.

Joey poursuivit Seto jusque dans la salle de bain où une mauvaise surprise l'attendait.

**&&&**

**-**

Les filles continuèrent à s'amuser, rigolant presque à voix sourde, de ce spectacle. En ces instants hilarants, un des rires de Tea se fit plus fort que les autres, celle ci se faisant clouer les mains devant la bouche par ses amies.

**&&&**

**-**

Yami entendit un rire qui lui semblait familier ainsi que quelques bruits en provenance de derrière la porte. Il se leva et rejoint les autres dans la salle de bain. Seto dégaina la pomme de la douche:

« Il est temps de prendre ta douche Wheeler ! » dit il en aspergeant d'un tour de main, droit devant lui.

Joey et ses chaussettes se retrouvèrent complètement trempés ainsi que Yami qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

« Je pensais m'être déjà lavé … changeons de sujet, je pense que nous avons de la visite. Ecoutez … » leur suggère ce dernier.

Yami sortit son portable de sa poche…

* * *

Lili : devinez qui est de retour … 

Lolo : C'est moi !

Lili : comment ca c'est toi ? Oo Et moi ! je compte pour des gâteaux ?

Lolo : Eu ben oui ! Qu'est ce que tu veux, la vie est moche mdr

Lili : bah tien donc ! mais certainement pas plus moche que certaines chaussettes xD

Lolo : Tu veux que je te dises ? Il y a que des trous dans mes chaussettes XD.

Lili : et celles du pauvre Joey tu en fais quoi ? hein ?

Lolo : des armes ? xD

Lili : hum mouai c'est pas faux xD Tien, je me demande bien à qui appartient ce numéro …0496/08 °9 2° … heu oups, faux numéro ''

Lolo : Lili tu nous fais quoi là ? arrête ca de suite.

Lili : bah quoi j'ai rien fais ''.

Lolo : et ce numéro c'est quoi alors ?

Lili : heu le père Noël? xD

Lolo : rattrape toi vas y ! mdr je suis sûre que vous aimeriez tous savoir quel numéro est composé …

Lili : on vous le dira pas na ! xD

Lolo : de retour en sadique, que rêver de mieux? xD

Lili : Yami in the bed ? °°

Lolo : et après on dit que c'est moi l'ecchi uu soit, je vous annonce que nous sommes de retour après avoir eu quelques différents à régler.

Lili : nan nan on était pas morte XD et maintenant, on de retour pour vous infester mwa ha ha ! comment ça, ça rassure pas ? xD

Lolo : arrêtes, tu vas les faire fuir xD.

Lolo et Lili : en tout cas nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture et que cela vous plaira. Vos très chères **LiloGirls**, encore plus folle qu'avant xD.

**Anzutéa 4 ever**

Kikou ma petite puce. Désolée de mon absence et je le regrette je crois. J'adore mes fics ainsi que vous et pourtant, je me suis mise en mode morte oO lol. Ici, je suis revenue dans la course ainsi que Lili et j'espère désormais toujours y rester. Je pense ne plus abandonner car j'aime trop le RevolutionShipping, puis ne t'en fais pas tu auras la suite. J'aime mes œuvres quoi . Oui c'est bien vrai, que de belles idées même trop belles quitte à se rincer bien l'œil°° lol. Une héritière dis-tu ? Oui et non… je m'explique : Oui car j'ai tout fait pour, faut se l'avouer et puis non, car je suis pas pris de léguer mon trône xDD tu t'y attendais pas à celle là lol (au sens propre du terme lol). XD Comment ça tu trouvais pas mon profil ? C'est pas bien ça xD. …fin bref et rassure-toi, je ne t'oublie pas… Bisous ma tite puce. Que Lolo xD.

**Moonfree**

Bien le bonjour ! Devine qui c'est qui répond ? Lolo ? Lili ? Et ben non, perdu, c'est les deux xD. J'adore ta mésaventure du coup de la pancarte mais on avoue qu'on aurait tant aimer voir ça, on aurait bien rigolé crois moi. Heureusement que Mai est là n'empêche, elle nous force à mettre en œuvre de nouveaux plans afin de parvenir à notre fin et aussi la sienne. On a plus de facilité à trouver des manigances la sachant dans le tableau et avec elle, tout bouge comme on le souhaite. Ah tu es verseau, génial ça et c'est toujours bon à savoir aussi. Comme tu l'as sûrement déjà bien remarqué, nous aimons assez bien les marques d'humour et les utilisons dans n'importe quel moment, tel qu'il soit. Tu les redécouvrira tout au long de notre histoire en espérant toujours. Amicalement les deux folles de services qui ne sont pas prêtes d'en rester là. Zoubi, les LiloGirls. THE END XD.

**Lenne13**

Hello, ça fait un bail n'est ce pas xD… ah si si, un an quand même oO mais comme tu le vois et j'espère que tu le verra puisque comme je l'ai dis avant ça date'' mais je reprends en main tout cela désormais. La suite de cette fic donc, va arriver petit à petit, ne vous laissant plus dans l'attente pendant un laps de temps aussi long. J'ai beaucoup aimée écrire ce genre de scène dont Yami et Anzu ont été les victimes. J'espère t'avoir encore parmi nous et merci de l'encouragement. Bisous, Lolo.

**Cachou**

Salut, et bien merci à toi et j'espère que cette suite t'auras bien plue. Bisous et désolée pour le big retard et c'est le cas de le dire. Bisous, Lolo.

**Shekiah Rosay**

Salutation Oo xD. Ah, une nouvelle fan de notre fic à ce que je vois. C'est super ça et ça le fait xD. Ben oui hein, c'est trop mignon bon… pas trop de silentshipping mais ça c'est normal vu que nous respectons au maximum la personnalité des personnages et c'est pas évident des fois, j'avoue l0l. A part cela, merci de ta ptite review, ça fait plaisir et j'espère que tu nous accompagnera encore. Bisous à toi à aux prochaines review's j'espère. By(e) Lolo xD.

**Elinea****  
**

Coucouuu C'est Lili xD Comment ça on est malade ? Bien sûre que nan, c'est quoi encore que cette histoire hein ? xD Tu vas laisser notre homme à poil tranquille oui ! XD S'il veut faire le nudiste, c'est son problème après tout. Quoi ? t'es jalouse c'est ca ? Mais moi je te retiens pas tu sais, fait comme bon te semble xD (Lolo : Oo). Si tu as aimé la scène Yami-Téa, crois moi c'est n'est pas encore fini XD Et pourquoi ces vacances auraient été planifiées dans un but bien précis sans que la plupart des concernés n'en sache rien ? Bah parce que ce n'est qu'une illusion voyons, pourquoi voir de telles manigances partout autour de toi hein ? xD Une chose à dire, lis et tu verra bien Oo. Je te laisse, je sais que c'est triste mais il le faut xD Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin XD Bye byeuh, au prochain chapitre :p

**AnzuChan**

Kikou toi ! Ben désolée encore pour ne pas t'avoir mise au courant mais vu que tu squatte souvent ce site, j'ai pensais que tu serais tombé dessus par hasard ou bien comme ça, va savoir. Ah ça tu as adoré la scène de l'homme à poil ? Rien ne t'échappe à toi xD (c'est pas étonnant venant de toi et t'inquiète pas, j'ai adoré aussi mais chut hein . lol). Qu'est ce que tu veux, Yami et Anzu n'auront jamais de chance et tu sais pourquoi ? Car je n'en peux rien si le sort s'acharne contre eux et nous aussi xD. Ralala, Joey et Kaiba, c'est toute une histoire… d'amour oO xD. Enfin, c'est étrange hein mais on dirait que toutes nos lectrices sont obsédées ou bien interpellées par notre homme à poil au regard insistant, étrange même MagicAnzu qui pourtant semble être innocente… douteux tout ça (ça me plaît, ça me plaît xD). Voilà donc, je termine ceci par un grand merci et j'espère que tu aimera la suite de cette histoire louche, je ne te le cache pas xD. Bisous à toi. Lolo ! **  
**

**Strangie****  
**

Mwha ha ha ! Quoi ? on est plus dans le film où je joue la maîtresse de l'enfer ? Oo Bah mince alors, je recommence XD Kikouuuu ! mode folle hystérique Kyaa ca fait trop longtemps, on peu enfin se reprendre plein de délire à écrire cette fic. Ca fait du bien crois moi. Et oui TOTO est là… comment on pourrais l'oublier hein ? XD Après tout son petit air prétentieux nous manquerais XD Alala que de suspense allons nous encore laisser derrière nous ? Huuum mystère on va rien te dire xD Quelque chose approche ? je ne sais pas moi.. comment ca je suis une menteuse hein ? XD Et l'embrassa sur… la joue …. Quoi tu n'aimes pas ? je n'allais pas déjà te laisser ce plaisir mdr. Tu saura tout ce que nous réservons à cette histoire…plus tard, tu le découvrira bien assez tôt. En attendant ce moment, je te fait zoubi zoubi et à la prochaineuh. Démoniaquement, Lili des LiloGirls XD

**la petite reunionaise**

Salut saluuut ! Youhou une timbrée de retour ! Hey mais ne t'enfuis pas comme ca voyons XD Alors comme ca tu as bavé hein ? Nan je viendrais pas chez toi ramasser l'océan que tu as laissé derrière toi. Quoique ça doit être sec à l'heure qu'il est xD Pas besoin de ramasser et de faire des corvées yeah ! Vacance pour Lili mdr. Comme tu le verras, on aime bien laisser les choses dans le suspense. Et je suis sûre que ça te plais ainsi La preuve, regarde ton tapis XD Alala, je t'offre enfin le plaisir de me revoir….nan je rigole, le plaisir de lire la suite xD. (Pas frapper Lolo ! xD). C'était Lili en direct encore et toujours de Lilostation 05 en compagnie de l'homme à poil au regard insistant … Oo XD.

**Regenerating Fire**

ET bien oui on l'a adopté notre surnom et on compte bien le garder xD. Les LiloGirls en force et de retour pour vous harceler moralement XD. 'Les-cailloux-passe-partout' je sais, je sais, mes petits protégés font toujours de l'effet, on ne les vois pas toujours, la preuve XD. Pourquoi ne font ils pas comme tout le monde bah écoute je sais pas moi, ils pensaient peut être que leur chambre aurait été trop étroite pour s'exprimer aussi librement qu'ils le souhaitent. Il faut bien dire que certain ébats en prennent de la place XD. Moi ? déjantée ? naaan xD C'est pas possible ça, je le redis je suis juste innocente moi mdr. Tu n'a encore rien vu pour le show, on pourrait bien te réserver des surprises, après tout, un an ca n'arrange rien à notre cas xD. Aller aller, je te souhaite bonne lecture et que ta bible t'endorme xD Bizou et merci, votre très chère Lili la timbrée, sorcière de vos rêves xD.**  
**

**MagicAnzu**

Hello ! Et bien je sais ca en fait du temps maintenant, presque un an dis donc, il était temps qu'on s'y remette tu ne crois pas ? Moi et lolo sommes super contente que ca t'aie plu, et j'espère que ce sera la même chose avec celui ci. Que dire que dire, et bien nan je ne suis pas encore morte xD Pas mordue par des vampires nan plus…mon rêve s'éteint peu à peu, pauvre de moi xD J'ai fini ma petite pause yu-gi-oh et ca fait plaisir de revenir encore plus folle qu'avant pour ton plus grand plaisir (déplaisir ? xD). Alors comme ça notre homme à poil au regard insistant te perturbe ? xD Mais moi aussi je l'aime bien tu sais mdr, il fait partie intégrante de notre palpitante aventure lol. MagicAnzu l'ecchi, ca sonne bien pourtant, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne t'abandonnes pas à cette « bible » mdr. Comment ça je suis une ecchi ? Oo je suis une pauvre jeune fille innocente moi xD Mais ne t'en fait pas, ton tour viendra nya nya nya xD L'ecchisme te guète, ne t'endors plus seule, ce n'est pas sûre XD Et c'est sur ces mots que je te laisse (enfin ? mdr).Bizou bizou, Lili, la seule et l'unique :p

**! Kisous à tous !**

**Lolo & Lili**


	5. Chapter 5

Et maintenant, voici un flash spécial : 

Lolo : les oiseaux chantent, le chien aboie et la caravane passe, il y a des nuages par ci par là, il y a aussi, le ciel, le soleil et la mer. C'était la météo, au revoir ! *Part dans les champs xd*

Lili : c'est une drôle de remix de « la météo » ça dit donc, j'aurais pas fait mieux xD He mais me laisse pas ici T.T

Lolo : … Je me cherche xd.

Lili : bah essaye de te trouver ailleurs. Regarde les pauvres… on va pas les laisser tout seul O.o

Lolo : Tu veux qu'on aille voir ailleurs ensemble ? xd

Lili : Arrête ! Ca va faire suspect là xD

Lolo : Je suis toujours suspecte.

Lili : Oui tu te la joues à la « taxi » genre, t'es bronzée, c'est que tu fais rien, si tu fais rien, c'est que t'es suspect et si t'es suspect c'est que t'es coupable !

Lolo : Bon laisse tombé. C'était la météo des plages, allé la suite !

* * *

**Disclaimers:** Tout le monde sait que les personnages de **Yugioh !** ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas, mais je les emprunte quand même, malgré qu'ils sont une propriété privé de monsieur '_**Kazuki Takahashi**_'.

**Couples:** RevolutionShipping (_sans blague xd_), SilentShipping, PolarShipping, RepalyShipping (_un peu, désolée_) et point de YAOI !

**Genre:** Romantique et humoristique.

**Rating:**** K+** ! Et oui, il m'arrive parfois d'être toute innocente (Lili : Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit ça, xd)… mais peut-être que d'ici la fin de cette fic, il y aura éventuellement un **T** (Lili : Je me disais aussi).

**Ecrit par:** Lolo xd, Lili et **Lulu** ! Non, je plaisante lol. **Lulu** était seulement pour achever l'enchaînement xd.

**Contribution: **A part l'homme à poil xD, je vois pas trop en faite, donc bon… disons que, on est plus que deux lol.

● On vous souhaite une très bonne lecture pour ce tout nouveau chapitre des plus retardé qui n'a pas dépassé les un an d'attente mdr.

(_Lolo et Lili__ toujours aussi perturbées. Le temps est nuageux, vive la météo XD_) ●

* * *

-

-

-

**_______________________________________________________**

_ Amour ? Ou simple jeu ? _

_...  
_

_◦Chapitre__5◦_

**___________________________________________**

**-  
**

Yami sortit son portable de sa poche …

**&&&**

-

" Ils en mettent du temps, qu'est ce qu'ils font ? " s'interrogea Mai.

Tout à coup, le portable de Tea se mit à sonner, Mai quitta son épiage et se retourna en direction d'elle en même temps que Serenity.

" Tea ! Coupe ton portable, tu vas nous faire repérer ! " s'écria à petite voix la blondinette.

" C'est qui ? C'est qui ? " renchérit la petite Serenity.

La brune regarda le nom affiché à l'écran et en resta bouche bée.

" Aller ! C'est qui ? " Réitéra ses deux amies en se rapprochant d'elle, la collant à la porte.

" Moi ! "

**&&&**

-

" Moi ! " Dit le pharaon en ouvrant la porte.

Les trois filles suivirent la porte dans son mouvement et se retrouvèrent à terre dans la chambre.

" On ne vous dérange pas ? " demanda Seto aux trois jeunes filles et les bras croisés, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres néanmoins.

" Euh... salut, on ne faisant que passer. " se défendirent les filles un peu gênée.

" Besoin d'aide ? " se dévoua Joey.

" C'est pas de refus. " répondit Mai.

Joey releva sa petite sœur ainsi que sa bien-aimée alors que Yami, lui, aida Tea. Cette dernière baissa les yeux et les releva tout aussi tôt.

" Je pense que.... " émit la brunette avec un peu difficulté.

" Nous allons vous laisser. " acheva la rouquine.

Tea partit la première en commençant à rougir, suivit des yeux par Yami.

" Salut... " dit-il sans recevoir de réponse.

Serenity, elle, posait son regard sur le PDG en pyjama à intervalle régulier.

" Je ne pensais pas que tu l'aurais mis. "dit Mai d'un petit sourire aux lèvres.

" Pas étonnant ! " intervint Kaiba, les bras croisés.

" Retire ça tu veux ! ! " rétorqua Wheeler.

Seto détourna la tête, toujours les bras croisés, et posa les yeux sur Serenity qui le regardait. Mai embrassa son chéri avant de rejoindre Serenity qui avait pris la poudre d'escampette.

**0. o.0.o.0.o .0**

-

Le lendemain, en début d'après-midi, Joey se chaussa s'apprêtant à sortir.

" Je vais faire un tour. A tout à l'heure les gars ! " leur dit-il dans un air enjoué et d'une main levé.

" N'oublie pas ton collier en sortant, Wheeler. " répondit Kaiba d'un air toujours aussi supérieur. (_Lolo : Je sais pas pourquoi mais je vois Seto dans la cuisine à ce moment là o_O XD Bon, je me tais._)

Joey s'apprêtait pourtant à l'ouvrir mais malencontreusement il se prit cette porte en pleine face. Sonné sur le coup, il glissa contre la porte mais se releva tout aussitôt. Ce genre de remarque habituelle mais qui cependant faisait toujours son effet, rendait ce petit blondinet très susceptible, car à chaque fois ce dernier aboyait et de très loin, et même si c'était en retard… Toutes fois, la facilité qu'avait Wheeler à s'énerver était très mince et surtout devant ce cher PDG.

" Ah ah très drôle, tu me prends vraiment pour un chien, Kaiba ! " grogna-t-il en direction de Kaiba, le point levé.

" N'est-ce-pas ce que tu es ? " émit comme évidence notre cher PDG.

" Répète un peu pour voir ! " menaça-t-il sur un ton énervé, voulant se heurté à Seto, l'homme au regard de glace.

" Hey Joey du calme ! Cela ne sert en rien de s'énerver. " intervint Yami de sorte à calmer les histoires.

" Mouai, t'as raison... bon et si tu venais avec moi ? " demanda le blondinet en posant ses mains sur les épaules du Pharaon.

" D'accord Joey. " lui répondit-il aveuglément.

" Prends dont la laisse avec toi. " reprit Seto à l'attention de Yami.

" Grrrr... " Grogna Joey, montrant ses jolies dents à kaiba.

" Allons-y, Joey ! " finit-il en le poussant au dehors.

Ils se baladèrent un moment avant de tomber par simple coïncidence sur une certaine blonde qui se promenait seule, vu que ses deux meilleures amies avaient voulut la laisser en tête à tête avec Joey ou du moins… c'est ce qu'elles pensaient.

" Salut beau gosse, contente de me revoir ? " dit-elle avant de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser.

Yami qui se sentait de trop, fit mine de partir mais Mai le retint par le bras.

" Je vais vous laisser… " dit-il, embarrassé.

" Voyons Yami, reste ! Nous allons seulement commencer… " fit-elle sur un ton mesquin.

De se fait, le tricolore se retrouva embarqué entre eux deux (_Lili :_ _Hey, un sandwich Yami XD Ah ah. __Lolo :__ J'aurais vu ça comme titre moi XD_), très inquiet. Yami qui avait toujours ses mains dans ses poches, marcha avec eux et d'un pas lent, ils étaient bien décidés à ne pas lâcher l'affaire…

Il la regarda avec étonnement et se tût.

…

" Alors … parles-nous un peu de Tea ! " débuta Mai.

" De Tea … ? " s'interrogea le tricolore.

" C'est moi qui pose les questions, Yami ! … Alors ? " lui redemanda la blondinette et avec des petits yeux curieux.

" Nous sommes amis, elle et moi…" leur répondit-il et dans la réalité des choses.

" Et … " insista-t-elle.

" Nous avons une bonne entente. " ajouta-t-il pour finir et toujours avec ce sérieux hors du commun.

" Autre chose ? "

" Non, du moins je crois … pourquoi ? " se demanda t-il, lui même incertain.

" Juste pour savoir. " intervint Joey.

" Alors tu crois, hein ? " reprit la blondinette, soupçonneuse.

" Quel est donc cet interrogatoire, Mai ? " questionna-t-il en la dévisageant, la devançant encore.

D'autre part, il a voulut sourire… et Mai aussi…

" A toi de voir … mais si parler de ses amis est un crime, alors je mérite la prison ! " s'exclama-t-elle, avec charisme.

" Alors, rien d'autre ? " s'empressa d'ajouter Mai.

" Où veux-tu en venir ? " demanda-il à son tour et sur un ton ennuyé, le regard dur.

" … "

" Nous reprendrons cette discussion un autre jour et d'ici là, j'espère que tu auras enfin compris. " fit-elle avec sournoiserie.

**…**

Les deux tourtereaux partirent main dans la main, laissant le pauvre Pharaon dans l'incompréhension de ces phrases énigmatiques.

-

-

-

* * *

Bon bah voila, c'est fini et on ne mettra pas la suite avant l'année prochaine, c'est comme ça ! Nan nan on vous rassure, c'est une blague. Et maintenant, nous nous retrouverons après une courte page de publicité xD… et j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop longue. Au revoir xd.

Désolées d'avance si les chapitres sont minimes, on vous promet que dans le courant des prochains, ils seront plus longs avec ce que nous vous avons concoctés. ^^

Concernant les **review's**, nous espérons que vous ne nous en voudrez pas (_Faut le dire vite ! Concours de diction XD_) de les passer définitivement ou peut-être seulement pour cette fois.

On vous dit à bientôt, et dans pas trop longtemps en théorie. ^^

**Bisous à tous, **

**les LiLoGirls toujours aussi timbrées.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Hey, c'est vraiment bizarre que tu fasses un rating K+. Ca en revient louche et douteux oO"**

**"Qui a dit ça?"**

**Merci à ceux qui nous suivent toujours et pour les super commentaires  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Salut à tous ! Vous êtes bienvenue pour la suite XD. Je vous en prie, venez… venez lire votre suite. Non, je me sens bien moi… Pourquoi cette question ? Quelqu'un : C'est vrai ce mensonge ? Moi : Ben ouai ! XD Qu'est ce que tu crois XD.

Joey : C'est pas vrai ! Tu m'as encore fait ça toi !

Qui moi? Allons,… j'oserais jamais faire ça voyons XD. *auréole sur sa tête*

* * *

**Disclaimers:** Tout le monde sait que les personnages de **Yugioh !** ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas, mais je les emprunte quand même, malgré qu'ils sont une propriété privée de monsieur '_**Kazuki Takahashi**_'.

**Couples:** RevolutionShipping (_sans blague xd_), SilentShipping, PolarShipping, RepalyShipping (_un peu, désolée_) et point de YAOI !

**Genre:** Romantique et humoristique.

**Rating:**** K+** ! Et oui, il m'arrive parfois d'être toute innocente (Lili : Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit ça, xd)… mais peut-être que d'ici la fin de cette fic, il y aura éventuellement un **T** (Lili : Je me disais aussi)

**Ecrit par:** Lolo xd, Lili et **Lulu** ! Non, je plaisante lol. **Lulu** était seulement pour achever l'enchaînement xd.

**Contribution:** Ben que dire… disons que Lili me suit mais dans l'ombre ^_^… je tape les derniers brouillons que j'ai et nous verrons après. A préciser… j'ai modifié certaines choses et rajouté pas mal de chose. Bien oui, la fic avait trop de trou et ça me plait pas à moi ! Comme je fais des grosses review's, attendez vous à gros. J'ai trop de mal à écrire pas trop XD.

Vous avez voulut un gros chapitre, alors le voici !

● Bonne lecture à tous ●

* * *

**___________________________________________**

**_Amour ? Ou simple jeu ? _**

_...  
_

**◦_Chapitre 6◦_**

**______________________**_  
_

-

Le soir venu, les filles ainsi que les garçons décidèrent d'aller dans les sources chaudes non loin de là mais, qui demeurait tout de même dans la forêt aux alentour. Plongés dans un noir inquiétant ainsi que dans de bruits de criquets où d'autres animaux subsistaient également, un voisin vint à dériver ailleurs que dans le milieu le plus approprié pour '_'sa personne_'' et nul ne savait pourquoi. Les bains étaient avoisinant… mais il eut un mur néanmoins, qui les retenait cachés …

Une fois dans l'eau chaude, les filles commencèrent à distinguer une forme entre la vapeur émanant du bain et l'obscurité…

" Un loup ! " Montra Mai du doigt.

La forme continua d'avancer dans le territoire défendu.

" Non ! Un porque pique ! " dit à son tour Tea en soumettant ce qu'elle vu dans la brume.

L'ombre continua de se rapprocher…

" C'est un homme ! " renchérit à son tour l'auburn aux yeux couleurs noisettes.

Il eut un petit moment d'immobilité… le silence pouvait tout de même peser et même si ce n'était que d'infime secondes. Leurs pensées se percutèrent aux quelques mots que Serenity eut formulés. Le temps prit de nouveau son cours, car elles commencèrent à émettre des sons stridents et à s'agiter.

" Oh !!! Un pervers !!! " cria Tea dans un affolement.

" Un voyeur !!! " rajouta une Mai avec de l'hystérie.

" Oh… C'est Yami… " dit Serenity avec une petite voix et de façon calme.

Mai tomba sur le côté.

" Merci, j'ai vu ! " fit remarqué la dite Mai en élevant le ton.

" Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? On est pas chez les mecs ici ! " ajouta-t-elle, énervée.

" Laisse-moi vérifier… heu… dis Tea ? Tu nous aurais cachés des choses ? " Demanda la petite rousse du coin de l'œil avec son innocence mais qui ne manquait pas de regard coquin.

La brunette resta silencieuse depuis qu'il était là, devant elles et dans sa serviette de bain…

" Hein ? Quoi ? " se demanda Tea, perdue et fortement remuée.

Bien qu'elle demeurait silencieuse, elle avait tout de même prit part à la ''_situation_''.

" Tu pensais à quoi ? " La questionna Mai avec et toujours des petits yeux soupçonneux.

" M… moi mais à… rien ! " formula Tea mais en guise de réponse trésaillé.

" Ou plutôt à qui ? " lança Serenity d'un air enjoué.

Serenity en profita pour glousser faiblement et pas seulement pour la phrase qu'elle avait dite…

" Tu ne serais pas de la famille des tomates par hasard, Tea ? " Accabla d'avantage la grande blonde.

L'ancien Pharaon regardait la scène l'air complètement largué. Entre les rires de Serenity et la gêne de Tea, Mai reprit de l'attention pour Yami.

" Le bain des garçons est… de l'autre côté. Quoi ? Tu n'étais pas au courant ? " lui dit-elle de manière suggestive et avec charme.

" Je crois que je me suis vraiment trompé de chemin… " dit-il, embarrassé.

Il partit aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé, sous les yeux envoûtés de Tea et ceux enjoués de ses deux amies.

**&&&**

**-**

Voyant qu'il n'était pas vraiment à sa place de l'autre côté du mur, il décida de revenir parmi les siens. Dès que Joey le vit au loin, ce dernier manqua de boire la tasse. C'est peut-être parce qu'il avait fait des singeries un peu plutôt…

" Alors Yami ? T'en a mis du temps ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? " s'en intrigua le blondinet.

" Une éternité à vrai dire… " fit remarqué Seto, d'une manière qu'on ne pouvait nier.

" J'ai été si long que ça ? " se demanda le tricolore un peu abasourdit.

" Mes secondes ont passées comme des heures en compagnie de cet idiot de Wheeler. " rétorqua le PDG, de son éternel absence en la sympathie et en l'amusement.

" Tout à fait… hein ?!? Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? " s'énerva Joey quand vint son cerveau à réagir convenablement et à réfléchir mais il n'empêche en retard.

" Il ne faut pas nier l'évidence Wheeler, je dis simplement ce que tu es en réalité. " lui répondit-il, en fermant les yeux et puis en le regardant comme il le faisait, de haut.

Sans doute voulait-il renouveler son inégalable et inébranlable perception du ''_numéro 1_'' en lui imposant un respect, ce qui n'était pas le cas pour Yami…

" Hey sale snobinard ! Arrête de te prendre de haut ! " insulta le blond.

Même si Joey lui manquait de respect, il resterait tout de même dans la cours destiné au plus petits.

" Un chien doit toujours être plus bas que son maître. " mentionna avec une logique implacable celui qui était fait de glace.

Au quart de tour, Joey, lui, mentionna également, qu'il était prêt à bondir en se munissant de ses deux points. Et oui, certains étaient plus doués que d'autres… d'autres pas. Ce qui différenciait les forts des faibles… et Joey ne tardait jamais et toujours inconsciemment…

" Viens ici que je te décoiffe ! "

" _Il serait préférable que j'intervienne… _" se dit Yami en lui-même, affublé de ce '_'lourd poids''_ qui planait en haut de sa conscience.

" Non ! Joey ! Nous sommes en vacance et la trêve en est de mise. " intervint-il, une main légèrement levé.

Joey se stoppa sur sa lancée tandis que Seto, lui, haussa les épaules et détourna la tête, l'air complètement désintéressé.

" Tsss " fit-il, se doutant.

Joey grommela.

…

" Hey ! Tu nous as pas dit où tu étais passé… " repensa Joey.

" J'étais encore au chalet… " répondit Yami, dont le visage n'inspirait plus la confiance.

Le dénommé eut une de ses gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son visage… Sans doute, êtes la chaleur des bains ? Ou bien l'absence de mots…

" C'est faux ! J'en revenais justement. " prouva Kaiba en le démentissent et sur un ton élevé.

" _Fallait bien que quelqu'un se dévoue…_ " pensa-t-il, l'art de se justifier et pour lui même.

" C'est vrai ça ! Alors ? Et Quoi… T'as chaud ? " questionna le blondinet, très intrigué par cette goutte de sueur.

" Non Joey, c'est les bains… " lui dit-il, puis il marqua une pause et ensuite reprit. " Je me suis trompé de chemin… "

" _Les ?_ " se demanda Joey par la pensée et sérieusement.

Il avait beau être bête, il ne s'était pas rendu idiot totalement.

" C'est ce qu'on dit… " renchérit Kaiba avec sarcasme.

Ce qui le rendait insociable aussi… c'était bien son sarcasme.

" Bien dit Kaiba ! " encouragea Joey, remuant avec lui un peu l'eau.

Yami et Seto regardèrent un moment le blondinet où ils eurent des pensées, mais non différentes.

" _Le chien approuve son maître !_ "

" _Voilà qui est surprenant… Joey qui encourage Kaiba ! _"

Tous deux eurent le sourire en se disant cela, ce qui était d'une rareté…

**&&&**

-

Chez les filles, la tension était à son comble… enfin pour une seule personne. Le bain était toujours un endroit très agréable pour le corps et Tea savoura parfaitement cela même trop… À croire que quelqu'un l'avait poussée à se sentir très bien… et ça, ses amies l'avaient remarqué mais malheureusement cette dernière était restée dans une errance vagabonde des plus étranges…

Elle fixa toujours un point, celui qui était devenu fort intéressant à ses yeux depuis. Serenity et Mai profitèrent de cette léthargie et se rapprochèrent.

" T'as vu ce qu'il portait ? " fit remarqué Serenity d'une petite voix mais qui ne manqua pas de piments, à l'oreille de Mai et à l'aide de ses deux mains, encadrant sa bouche ainsi que son nez.

" Oui ! Ca a fait tout son effet envers une certaine personne… " jugea sa coéquipière du coin de l'œil.

" Tas vu ! Elle est encore sous le choc ! " témoigna la petite auburn.

Elle commença à se glisser lentement vers Tea de sorte à ne pas faire remuer trop l'eau.

…

" Tea, es-tu avec nous ? " lui demanda cette dernière, passant une main devant son visage et de haut en bas.

Elle resta au côté de Tea et formula son diagnostique à Mai et dans un murmure.

" Je crois qu'elle a été emportée dans une autre dimension… "

" Quoi ?... Où ça ?... " sortit Tea de sa rêverie passagère mais déjà vécue. " Mais non, pas du tout ! " ajouta Tea, un peu irritée.

" Il était beau, hein ? " fit Mai, lançant un clin d'œil à Serenity.

Un autre complot fut pactisé à l'insu de la brune aux yeux bleus.

" Qui ? Yami ? " demanda Tea aux deux concernées.

" Non, l'écureuil qui est passé. " lui répondit l'auburn.

" Pourquoi ? Tu pensais à lui ? " rajouta Mai, l'œil furtif et fugueur.

Serenity et Mai commencèrent à rigoler entre elles de leurs manigances.

" C'est-à-dire que… " essaya de se justifier celle qui était la cible connu de tout soupçons.

" Ah ! Piégée ! " lui dire telles toutes les deux en même temps, avec un doigt dénoncer.

Se faisant, Tea échafauda une parade.

" Heu… Je suis fatiguée… je vais rentrer. " argumenta-elle, soumise. (_Lolo : Hey je suis désolée mais les excuses sont la pour être utilisées XD_).

Elle sortit de l'eau, remit son essuie autour de sa taille et courut en direction du Chalet. Serenity l'interpella.

" Tea ! Tea ! Mais reviens ! "

**&&&**

-

Alors que les garçons se relaxaient, ils entendirent crier de l'autre côté du mur. Yami commença par sortir du bain et ensuite remit son essuie. (_Lolo : Ben heureusement qu'il le remet o_O XD_)

" Hey ! Où tu vas ? " lui demanda Joey qui s'était pris une tasse avec le mouvement de Yami.

" J'ai oublié quelque chose au chalet. " improvisa le concerné.

Puis, il partit à toute vitesse. Joey le regarda avec un air de rien comprendre et Kaiba du coin de l'œil.

**&&&**

-

Du côté des filles…

"Pourquoi es-tu si pressée ? " Affubla d'avantage la pauvre jeune fille qui couru et cria.

"On a dit quelque chose de mal ? " rajouta la jeune fille aux yeux couleurs de noisetier, jouant l'ignorante.

**&&&**

-

Les garçons entendirent de nouveau des rires mais d'un ton plus fort. Joey se rapprocha lentement du mur et s'y colla, tandis que le PDG changea de position et prit une oreille des plus attentives.

" Alors ma chérie… n'aimes-tu pas quelqu'un ? " demanda Mai qui laissa paraitre un sourire ainsi que le regard vicieux.

" Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire, Mai… " ignora la petite auburn.

Bien qu'elle essaya de tout faire pour avoir un air d'oubli et désintéressé par le sujet, ses joues, elles, jouèrent et s'illuminèrent dans un rose. Mai ne le vit pas, forte heureusement.

Puis s'ensuivit une fois de plus la taquinerie.

" Oh que si ! Cette personne ne commencerait pas par un « S » ? "

" Si ! Moi ! " s'en intimida Serenity, sa petite langue passante.

**&&&**

-

Yami arriva peut de temps après Tea dans la salle commune du chalet des filles. Cette dernière, installée dans un divan, soupirait. Soudain, elle entendit le claquement de la porte sans y faire plus attention. Yami arriva par derrière le fauteuil et la fit sursauter.

" Yami ? Mais qu… qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? " dit-elle en se levant, dans la panique.

Il fit quelques pas pour finalement se retrouver face à elle. Elle l'avait suivi du regard et tout ce qu'elle avait ressentit pendant cet instant n'était autre que de la peur, son cœur battait encore… C'est peut-être parce qu'elle perdait tous ses moyens une fois près de lui et pire quand il s'agissait d'un tel ''_accoutrement_''. Bouché bée, elle resta là sans mot dire.

" Je pensais que tu avais des ennuis, Tea… "

" O… Oh non pas du tout ! " dit-elle en agitant avec vigueur les mains de droite à gauche.

…

Yami la regarda d'un air septique.

(_Lolo : Non, non ! Les essuies ne vont pas tombers XD_)

**&&&**

-

" Ta sœur ne se défend pas très bien, Wheeler. " conclut Kaiba, les bras croisés.

" Laisse ma sœur tranquille toi !!! " prit-il la défense de sa sœur, en haussant la voix et en postillonnant à son habitude, c'est-à-dire, à chaque fois qu'il s'énervait.

" Elle suit ton exemple… " renchéri toujours le PDG et avec les bras croisés.

" T'insinue quoi là ?! " postillonna d'avantage le petit blondinet, un point levé.

**&&&**

-

Les filles se sentant écoutées suite à l'énervement des garçons du à leur conversation, écoutèrent à leur tour.

**&&&**

-

" Hey… mais attends un peu. " dit Joey, qui avait oublié Yami dans tout ça.

" Quoi encore ? " répondit le PDG qui perdait déjà patience.

" Et Yami ? Il n'est toujours pas revenu … " lui dit Joey, se retournant vers la direction du chalet, troublé au plus haut point.

" Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ! " s'enficha l'autre interlocuteur, d'une humeur ravagé.

" Il s'est peut-être encore trompé de chemin ! " rigola sarcastiquement Joey.

" Bravo Wheeler ! Vérifions ! " ordonna-t-il, l'air mesquin.

Et le grand Kaiba approuva le blondinet.

**&&&**

-

Elles se délogèrent un peu du mur et commencèrent à se scruter.

" Comme c'est intéressant… " fit la blondinette, une pensée douteuse.

" Trompé de chemin ? Encore ?! " s'en alerta une petite rousse innocente.

" Deux fois dans la même journée… " argumenta Mai, toujours muni d'un regard qui laissa paraître ses pensées.

" Tu veux dire dans la même soirée. " corrigea sa partenaire qui émit un petit rire juste après.

Elles se regardèrent toutes deux dans un regard persuasif et avide…

-

-

Les deux groupes partirent simultanément.

**&&&**

-

" Je… enfin… " essaya-t-elle de dire, tête baisée.

Yami se rapprocha d'elle et lui mit les mains… sur les épaules (_Lolo : Non mais ! Ca va pas ! XD de penser ainsi, je vous jure XD Je suis tombée où moi XD_). Tea, qui avait toujours sa tête baisée, sursauta à son contact. Elle n'osa plus lui faire face à ce moment-là et donc, elle continua de scruter et avec occasion, le torse du jeune Pharaon, mais au combien âgé (_Lolo : Héhé J'adore cette phrase XD_). Elle se força et décida d'affronter son regard profond.

" Sache que je serais toujours là pour toi. " lui confia-t-il, le regard dur et de sa voix forte rassurante.

Il laissa entrevoir par la suite un léger sourire ainsi qu'un regard plein d'assurance, ce qui l'a laissa perplexe durant un moment.

" Merci Yami… " lui répondit-elle, avec la voix douce.

Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment. N'entendent pas le bruit de la porte, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux sous le regard des autres, des regards vifs et forts observateurs, des regards qui suspectaient déjà et sans retenue …

…

" Ben alors Yami ? Qu'est ce que tu fais chez les filles ? " interrogea Joey, le sourire aux lèvres.

La cible retira les mains des épaules de Tea. C'est alors que deux regards vifs avaient miroités avec attention cette approche et suspecté aussi ce geste louche.

" _Oh non !_ " pensa Tea, qui ne savait que dire, l'air bouche bée.

" Et bien je… " expliqua-t-il et puis bloqua, tête baissée.

" Tu t'es trompé de chemin ? Hihihi ! " aida la petite sœur de Joey, qui lâcha son petit rire habituel.

Pendant ce temps, Tea se repentit. Non seulement elle se sentait coupable, car à cause d'elle celui qu'elle aimait allait recevoir toutes les remarques, mais en plus de cela, elle craignait que ce dernier ne lui parle plus et comme avant…

" Je… non ! " répondit-t-il, relevant la tête et serrant les points.

" Hum, tu es là délibérément alors ? " se demanda, Mai enjouée.

" Oh je vois ! Une simple visite… " jugea Seto, les bras croisés et le ton sarcastique.

Tea baissa la tête, continuant à ressentir son malaise…. Elle voulait aider Yami comme elle l'avait toujours fait…C'est alors qu'elle reprit courage et affronta Kaiba ainsi que tous les autres.

" Ben… en faite euh… " commença-t-elle par expliquer.

Mais elle ne réussit pas à aller jusqu'au bout de son explication parce qu'elle était prise d'une gêne et parce que l'excuse qu'elle avait en tête n'aurait pas tenu la route.

Voyant que son amie essaya en vain de le couvrir, le tricolore sentit le besoin de lui venir en aide.

" Oui ! Une simple visite Kaiba ! " finit-il par dire et en se mettant devant Tea pour mieux la défendre face au PDG.

Tea pouffa de surprise à l'instant où elle vit et entendit son geste. Cette attention l'a fit rester bouche bée pendant un moment, le même moment où les autres s'occupèrent encore de Yami.

" Tu voulais visiter un endroit en particulier ? " dit la grande blonde de son sourire sournois.

" En serviette de bain ? " demanda son blondinet, dans l'incompréhension.

" Ca en devient presque douteux ! " confessa Kaiba, de son éternel visage impassible et non convaincu.

Le fait de se sentir bien et protégée recluse derrière celui qu'elle aimait, fit sans peur et sans danger si bien qu'elle redressa la tête. Le sentiment d'être protégée ainsi et comme il l'avait toujours fait prouva qu'il témoignait de l'importance à ses amis y comprit à la jolie brunette qui ne faisait pas exception. Le sourire qu'elle avait sur le visage refléta beaucoup de compassion et même en exagération, car la carrure du Pharaon lui fit tout pour plaire. Tea perdit très vite pied et commença à rougir. Elle avait même perdu sa connexion avec le sujet en cours. Cachée derrière Yami, cela n'empêcha guère à Serenity d'apercevoir cette rêverie…

" Tu es sûre que tu te sens bien Tea ! Ton teint est plus rouge que d'habitude… "

Yami tenta de se retourner pour voir mais sentant le danger, Tea baissa très vite la tête.

" C'est le bain… " dit-elle timidement et en ressentant toujours de la gêne.

" Hein !? J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça… " dit Joey, hébété.

" Ca va Wheeler, on a comprit ! " attaqua Seto, assez de cette phrase et de ce freluquet.

Tea vint à relever la tête rapidement.

" T'es sûre de ça ? " lui redemanda Mai car elle fit victime d'un doute.

Le teint de Tea n'offrit pas de confiance et tous le remarquèrent très vite, sauf Yami…

" Il se fait tard… " répondit-elle, gênée.

" Ne change pas encore de sujet ! " l'engueula Mai. " Dis, t'as pas honte de nous refaire toujours le même coup !? " s'énerva encore plus celle-ci.

" _Ma pauvre Tea, pourquoi cherches-tu encore à te défiler…_ " se dit-elle en elle-même et ennuyée.

" Je vais me coucher… salut ! " s'excusa-t-elle devant tous, dévalant les escaliers en direction de sa chambre.

Le regard gros, Yami resta perplexe.

" Oh… Tea ?! "

Les autres la regardèrent monter et sans aucun commentaire avant de se retourner vers Yami. Il se retourna aussi vers les autres.

" Je pense que nous devrions aussi aller nous coucher… " proposa le jeune Pharaon, qui soudainement, était du même avis que Tea.

Il sortit le premier du chalet, suivi part Joey qui se fit soudainement embrassé à son passage par sa bien-aimée.

" Pense à moi ce soir, d'accord ? " lui dit-elle, un clin d'œil fait à ce dernier.

" Je n'y manquerais pas ! " répondit-il souriant à sa bien-aimée et pas du tout surprit.

Seto jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur Serenity avant de rejoindre les deux autres, alors que les filles montèrent à leurs chambrettes.

**-**

**-**

**A SUIVRE… (**Et ouai XD**)  
**

-

-

* * *

Fiou,… vous en avez pensé quoi de ce chapitre. Dites-moi tout XD !!! Je vous somme de me le dire, XD !!! Oula, ce chapitre était vraiment long pour moi… Bon je fais grève XD ! Je n'irai pas jusque là… Oui, j'ai pas mal d'histoires encore à faire alors… Oui mais après hein XD.

Erf c'est le plus gros chapitre que j'ai fait… je suis crevée XD. 9 pages aux total oO !!!

!Bisous!

**Signé les LiloGirls**


End file.
